la autopista
by yaoist secret
Summary: sitio solitario si los hay, nuestro protagonista devera descubrir poque ha despertado en un cohe y esconde este camino poderoso magnetico y lineal. entre el cielo y el infierno solo exixte un limite: la autopista
1. Chapter 1

_**La autopista**_

..

.. silent hill le pertenece a konami y bla bla bla…

. advertencias: todavía ninguna… en próximos sangre violencia; posiblemente sexo y drogas…

¬¬ por eso la categoría….

En fin…

….

…

Un automóvil viene a alta velocidad por una autopista antigua y descuidada, el revote de las suspensiones hacen que tome un contoneo extraño, de repente el conductor acelera estúpidamente cerca de una curva cerrada y se estrella con el poste que advertía la proximidad de dicho accidente en el recorrido de la ruta.

…

…

_Pocas veces he estado tan confundido como ahora… ¿Qué sucedió? Otra vez la pesadilla del coche? No… esta vez…. ¡estoy sangrando! Dios! No puedo salir de aquí… mis piernas están atrapadas por algo…._

…

…

El conductor levanto la vista y abrió por fin sus ojos adormecidos por la pesadilla. Estaba dentro de su automóvil, completamente deformado abrazando un poste antiguo que se contoneaba sobre su capo y por centímetros no había ingresado al habitáculo. El parabrisas estaba regado en su regazo y su frente se veía cortada en el espejo retrovisor… o lo que quedaba de el. Las piernas estaban atrapadas entre el tablero y el asiento y el elor a gasolina derramada le hacia presumir lo peor.

…

…

_Oh! Pordios! No puedo morirme aquí! ¿Cómo desperté en este automóvil! Yo no se conducir! Dios… el cinturón me esta ahorcando… ¿nadie puede oírme gritar? ¿acaso no sale junto con mi aliento mi voz?_

…

…

La lucha por liberarse de su prisión con olor a destilado de petróleo y sangre culmino con una explosión.

…

…

_Dios santo! La pesadilla del coche una vez mas… esta vez fue peor… aun siento el olor del combustible y de mi sangre… aun tengo las piernas entumecidas y ganas de llorar como un recién nacido…. Pero por suerte todo termino aquí…_

…

…

El joven abrió los ojos, y se vio en el coche accidentado de sus pesadillas. La escena era exactamente igual y los olores y particularmente el escalosfriso de tener sus piernas aytapadas con el tablero.

Junto toda su paciencia, realmente poca en ese momento y se quito el primer impedimento: el cinturón de seguridad.

+ítem: cinturón de seguridad+

…

…

_Que se supone que haga con esto ahora? Si no puedo quitar el tablero de mis piernas todo terminara antes de que lo imagine. A menos que…_

…

…

Tomo el extremoi del cinturón de seguridad se aproximo con este a la parte inferior del tablero, donde comenzó lento pero seguro a aflohjar los tornillos que unian la autoparte al resto del vehículo.

…

...

_Desde cuando conozco de vehículos? Imagino que esto lo aprendi antes del accidente… pero… ¿Por qué?..._

…

…

Aun no estaba libre del todo, pero ahora sin la primera capa del tablero de mandos ya podía sentir la sangre retornando a sus pies. El volante y el asiento eran los verdaderos invalidantes y el cinturón de seguridad no podía continuar con su tarea, pues estaba estropeado.

Sus pies zarandeaban sin control por el miedo. Cuando por fin noto algo que pateaba insistentemente y con la misma repetición volvia a sus pies.

…

…

_Esta cosa me pone nervioso… mas aun al agacharme para tomarla… es ¡una navaja! ¿este es mi aunto?... no… creo que yo no se conducir… al menos eso pensé en mi pesadilla…_

_+ítem: navaja+_

_Quizás eta sea una señal y deba ponerle fin a esto…pronto… antes de quemarme como un alma condenada al infierno…_

_¿ ahora también soy un suicida?... no recuerdo haber dicho nunca una atrocidad como esta…. Aunque no recuerdo alguna otra situación tan extrema…_

_Si tan solo pudiese cortar acero con esta cosa…._

_..._

…

Mintras pensaba como salir de su prisión golpeo el volante, pensando que si encontraba tornillos mas pequeños los quitaría con la navaja, el airbag salto y se secundo de un grito de terror y una puñalada al saco color carne que se le abalanzo a la cara.

…

…

_Espero en parte que nadie haya oído que grite de pánico por un maldito airbag…. Que me hubiese salvado de este traumatismo de cráneo si se hubiese abierto a tiempo. A veces no entiendo estas pesadillas… ¿Por qué apuñalo a una bolsa de ire? Que yo sepa no es mortal a menos que me asfixie… solo quiero despertarme…_

…

…

Asustado el hombre comenzó a devariar; sin saber con claridad como escapar, y como un gato nervioso comenzó a dañar el tapizado de su asiento.

…

…

_No entiendo porque no se me ocurrió antes… con tiempo, si es que esto no explota, puedo restar un par de centímetros al espesor de la butaca y quizás huir…_

…

…

fue así como tajo a tajo comenzó a vaciar su butaca, arrojando el relleno al suelo, casi contando cada hebra que se escapaba de su prisión.

…

…

_Estoy agotado. Este asiento esta mejor hecho de lo que pensaba… pero en parte este trabajo duro me da esperanzas… puedo restar quizás un par mas de centímetros de lo que estimaba…._

…

…

Aturdido poe el miedo y algo por la perdida de sangre y los golpes en la cabeza dio un ultimo cuchillazo qye revoto en el armazón de hierro de la butaca. Corrió entonces con cuidado lentamente su cuerpo hasta que quedo atascado de nuevo; ahora devi trabajar del otro lado de la silla fatal para escapar completo.

…

…

_No se cuanto tiempo llevo, pero ya estoy cansado… solo quiero salir de aquí… se que es ilógico… pero incluso se me ocurrió por un par de segundos que seria ams lógico ahora que saque la pierna izquierda seria amputar la derecha…. Sabiendo que esto puede explotar y matarme completo una pierna no es un precio demasiado caro… aun que se hiciera algún deporte frecuentemente me deprimiría… o si trabajase de pie… o si trabajase caminando… pero estaría vivo… mejor será que mientras delibero continúe con esta tarea…_

…

…

Luego de su agotador trabajo se vio completamente libre de ambas piernas pero la puerta se había deformado y no podía abrirse. Desesperado por su vida huyo del automóvil por al agujero del para brisas ausente a quince metros de distancia observó el automóvil de sus pesadillas y luego el camino para huir a su derecha despejado y a su izquierda bloqueado por tres camiones chocados y reducidos a escombros.

…

…

_Mi automóvil venia en esa dirección_… _como pase a través de estas moles de hierro?... aparentemente solo me queda un camino que seguir… espero que alguien llegue pronto… me siento desolado… como unan flor muriéndose en la obscuridad… como el sueño de un hombre con insomnio…._

…

…

La carretera apenas era visible por la espesa niebla. Camino dos kilómetros hasta que vio la primera bifurcación, confiado en que sus posibilidades de auxilio se habian incrementado al menos un 50% se sentó cerca de la intersección a descansar

…

…

_Ante la esperanza renovada de recibir ayuda me arroje como un costal de papas… me entretuve mirando mis manos, algo me hacia falta. Me miraba las palmas y me di cuenta que…._

_No sabia donde estaba…. O por que….._

End de la primera parte…..

Espero que les haya gustado… en esta narrativa decidí que haya un apartado de ítems… ya que al igual que en los juegos hay objetos de los que puede opinar o hablar pero que no terminan siendo piezas para la superación del juego… o de la historia… por ello :

+ ítem: cinturón de seguridad+

+nota: "capitulo uno del fic"+ aparecerá en las notas utiles del juego… el resto no será en particular resaltado. Gracias…


	2. Chapter 2

_La autopista segunda parte:_

_Me sobo las manos del frio, la niebla tiene el gusto del aliento de una persona que acaba de levantarse de dormir… sin embargo es tan helada como la mano de un cadáver… o al menos de cómo la imagino, no recuerdo haber tocado un cuerpo sin vida… ¿o sí? Porque la sensación desoladora de imaginarme cerca de un difunto es tan real?…_

…

…

El joven tenía la vista fija en el cielo cubierto de nubes, de todas formas la niebla era tan espesa que no estaba seguro de estar viendo el cielo realmente. La intersección se veía vacía, ni siquiera un automóvil pequeño había pasado por ahí en mucho tiempo. De repente oyó un paso. Luego el silencio y luego el otro.

…

…

_¿Quién está allí? Será un anciano? Camina muy lento, pero no logro ver nada más que una sombra venir hacia mi… quizás si me pongo de pie pueda verme más fácilmente._

_Ojala sea un lugareño amable como en las películas…_

…

…

La sombra se transformó luego en una figura que seguí con ese paso enfermizamente lento dirigiéndose a él, luego de unos instantes. Pudo notar que el hombre no tenia cabeza y sus "brazos" estaban atados a sus "piernas" con el patrón brazo derecho pierna izquierda y brazo izquierdo pierna derecha, de su cuello nacían los tendones que bajaban y hacían estas ataduras.

…

…

_Nunca había visto semejante espectáculo, era como una película, pero la piel de la nuca se erizo apenas la figura comenzaba a acercarse… después de todo el susto era normal… ¡no tenia cabeza! Sin embargo quizás paralizado por el miedo o la curiosidad me acerque a él y recibí como premio un violento empujón con su torso. En cuanto caí, pude sentir sus pies húmedos pisándome la cabeza repetidamente, y luego otros pasos lentos, como si mas de ellos se acercaran, parece que esas cosas hablan pero sus voces ocupan algo entre mi mente y el aire, un canal que creo que no utilice nunca._

_*entre camino y caminante… ¿Cuál escogerías?+_

_La voz era perturbadora, no se por qué, pero creo que tenia pesadillas con esa fonación tan particular. Como ahogada en un pozo de desesperación y soledad._

…

…

El hombre era pisado por al menos seis de estas criaturas que con los dedos libres de su mano habían comenzado a pellizcarle las heridas. Desde la otra orilla se acercaba un hombre que caminaba varias veces más rápido que los intrusos decapitados, pero aun así su andar era extraño. El sujeto también se acercaba al é… probablemente esta historia acabaría pronto.

…

…

_No lo pude creer. En cuanto el otro hombre apareció las criaturas comenzaron a emitir en mi cabeza unos aullidos extraños ¿pudiera ser que la frase en realidad la hubiese pensado yo?_

_Estaba a dos metros de mí cuando esos hombres decapitados me dejaron en paz y algunos tropezaban en su intento lastimoso de escapar. ¿Este hombre esta de mi lado o del de ellos?_

…

…

El hombre que le causaba tanto terror a los monstruos bípedos se quedo mirando al hombre que había dejado de moverse. Quizás por el instinto de sobrevivir. Podía sentir el pesado respirar como si tuviese una debilidad o un dolor muy fuerte. Y luego de más de diez minutos de estar ambos en la misma posición el protagonista se sentó e intento estrechar la mano de quien ahuyentaba a los perseguidores. Pero hubo un nuevo mensaje en su mente.

…

…

_*corre o abrázame* dijo la voz en mi cabeza que provenía de él. Por supuesto que me incorpore y corrí mientras el intentaba seguirme. No me percate de cuando empezó a nevar, solo sé que en algún momento tropecé y mi rostro choco con la nieve depositada en el suelo. Al menos no me caí sobre el asfalto. ¿Dónde está la carretera? ¿Y la intersección? Y el hombre que asustaba a los monstruos?_

…

…

Cansado se sentó en medio de la nieve, el cielo estaba tan cubierto que jamás podría encontrar el sol ni encontrar rumbo nuevamente. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos

+ Ítem: caja con veinte fósforos de madera+

+ítem: navaja hallada en el automóvil+

+ítem: candado oxidado con llave atascada+

+nota: numero en el papel 76435+

+nota: primera página de la agenda "llamar al veterinario, Scott está enfermo y me puse triste. Dave no me quitara las cucarachas de encima. Doctor."+

…

…

_No me creía la persona capaz de escribir este tipo de cosas en una agenda…. ¿es mi agenda? Era mi automóvil? ¿Era a mí a quien seguía ese hombre?_

_Ahora no tengo rumbo… si al menos el automóvil se incendiase podría guiarme por la columna de humo…_

…

…

Por la nieve y la niebla no se podía ver a más de metro y medio de distancia, por lo que nuestro hombre no podía advertir que había vuelto al comienzo y que tenía su auto quemándose a escasos diez metros; y que a unos metros más, tras la columna de humo esperaba el hombre que le causaba pavor a las siniestras criaturas que lo habían atacado.

…

…

_Solo ahora que el susto paso puedo sentir el dolor del ataque de esas cosas, a pesar que fueron solamente paradas y pellizcones me han dejado una sensación de abatimiento… además me pregunto… ¿Dónde quedaron sus cabezas?... no parecen extrañarlas… pero dudo que hayan nacido sin ellas… ahora que lo pienso; no me asegure de tener cabeza yo mismo, me he venido mirando las manos…_

_&flashback&_

Se mira en el espejo retrovisor parcialmente destruido

&fin del flash back&

… _que alivio… yo si tengo cabeza… pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que me hace tanta falta? Estoy cansado y me duele… todo… ¿comida y bebida? ¿Me falta comida y bebida?... oh! No0 me hace falta despertarme de esta pesadilla… o al menos encontrar la autopista nuevamente…_

…_._

…

Las suplicas fueron escuchadas y tras unos pasos encontró su auto ahora convertido en una bola de llamas… quizás si lo hubiese revisado antes de abandonarlo podría haber rescatado algo de interés. De todas formas ya era muy tarde, por el contrario se acerco a la mole de hierros retorcidos que solían ser camiones; en el primero encontró algo similar a una momia. El vidrio del parabrisas tenia escrito en el hollín aparentemente con el dedo

+nota: déjame libre+

Entonces tomo su navaja y corto las vendas del cadáver, una vez que todas dejaron la carne seca al descubierto también había una moneda en la cavidad ocular derecha y una llave en la izquierda.

+ítem: llave del preso+

+ítem: moneda del preso+

La primera tenía una acuñación casi casera, donde había una especie de imagen de rodeo con un novillo maneado en el suelo y un vaquero pisando su cabeza, la llave en tanto solo tenía un aspecto horripilantemente viejo y descuidado.

…

…

_Por dios! Quien pudo hacerle esto a un cadáver?... bueno… creo que no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, más que averiguar cómo salir de aquí… por ahora lo único que hago es quedarme a jugar… no se para que caí en la trampa de un delincuente encontrando esos objetos en la cara de un hombre muerto…¿para qué pueden servirme?... solo tengo que escapar…. No necesito ninguna llave para ello…_

…

…

Indeciso fue al siguiente camión, donde los restos del conductor se tenían un cinturón amarrado al cuello y sobre el cuero tenia grabado:

+nota: déjame respirar+

Casi de inmediato comenzó a luchar con el material hasta vencerlo y liberar el alma de su sufrimiento. En el cuello estaban ocultos otra moneda y otra llave.

+ítem: moneda del ahorcado+

+ítem: llave del ahorcado+

…

…

_La moneda me pareció espeluznante… tenia la imagen de un hombre colgado por el cuello, ahora veo que tiene una inscripción en el borde… esto se acuño en 2000 en conmemoración de la inauguración de la prisión Toluca en 1800… doscientos años de terror le llamaría yo…_

_La llave esta está completamente pulida y reluce con facilidad…. ¿tengo que ir al siguiente?_

…

…

Lentamente se desplazo a la cabina del tercer camión, que estaba reducida a un pequeño cubículo donde el cadáver estaba contorsionado, pero a la altura de las rodillas las piernas habían sido cercenadas. En ele espejo retrovisor decía

+nota: déjame correr+

Miro a su alrededor y las piernas no se veían por ninguna parte. Salió a pensar fuera de la vista del muerto, esos ojos que no eran más que orbitas vacías le daban escalofríos. En cuanto asentó sus pies en el asfalto noto que tenía un cordel cerca de la cara, al halarlo con fuerza cayó una pierna. El grito de pavor y luego una ronda de insultos fue rápidamente devorada por la niebla y la nieve.

…

…

_Maldición! Donde estaba esa pierna. Levanto la vista y ese hijo de perra que está jugando don estos hombres la colgó de la antena… ahora iré por la otra y dejare que este cuerpo corra…_

…

…

Trepo hasta el techo del camión solo para quitar la otra pierna y luego bajo para escabullirse hasta el cuerpo.

…

…

_Jamás sentí tanto pánico desde que desperté aquí como ahora que me veo dentro del cubículo del conductor, con las piernas de un ser humano muerto y el propietario ¡no está más!..._

…_._

…

Completamente fuera de sí por el miedo ante la desaparición del propietario de los miembros amputados intento arrojarse fuera del coche, pero no podía salir por la venta si no era en un orden preciso y coordinado que actualmente no tenia. Una segunda ráfaga de gritos se hizo oír mientras golpeaba la puerta y la ventana intentando estúpidamente salir. El alboroto culmino cuando , ante tanto movimiento y, por la debilidad de las bisagras la puerta se cayó y sobre esta él.

…

…

_No me imaginaba que el cuerpo quisiera correr de verdad. El vidrio que estaba a medio bajar en la ventanilla se rompió ahora pero puedo ver._

_+ítem: moneda del inválido+_

_+ítem: llave del inválido+_

_Sigo temblando como un idiota mientras corro siguiendo la autopista. Lo extraño es que ya llevo varios minutos en mi carrera y no pase por el frente del auto del que baje. ¿Acaso me baje del otro lado? Prefiero no voltearme; escucho a alguien correr detrás de mí._

_*me atrapas, te atrapo, la muerte una, los finales muchos*_

_Otra vez volvió a hablarme? Quien es! Qué demonios quiere?_

…_._

…_._

_End de la segunda parte._

_Bueno, hasta ahora todas las notas son importantes, por lo que todas están resaltadas entre los signos de más. Espero que les este gustando. Sus comentarios fueron mi mejor regalo de navidad._

_Y con suerte año nuevo; historia nueva, pero no aseguro nada; estoy un poco triste porque la primera semana de enero la pasare fuera de mi casa, sin PC ni internet… me gusta la naturaleza, pero voy a extrañarlos a vosotros…._

_Snif snif…_

_Un beso grande a todos…. Espero sus comentarios…_


	3. Chapter 3

**La autopista tercera parte.**

.

..

_Pocas cosas hay peor que un calambre cuando no quieres dejar de correr; y eso es un calambre cuando no __**quieres**__ dejar de correr porque tu vida corre peligro. Pero mi pierna acalambrada era tan útil para avanzar como un tenedor para remar y me precipité sin gracia al piso, como en un accidente de dos trapecistas que se hacían uno al caer al suelo. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados unos minutos, miraría mi reloj para ver cuánto tiempo, pero eso ya no sería tener los ojos cerrados… me quede quietecito y los pasos se fueron, sin embargo sonó una sirena, un aullido que parecía más bien el cadáver de antes gritando por las piernas que le faltaban o el abrumador sonido de los camiones chocando… nunca una sirena me revolvió el estomago, o la cabeza…._

…

…

Al abrir los ojos se vio el rostro hundido en nieve roja. Al menos ya no caía más, pero las cenizas ocupaban ahora el lugar de la niebla… el olor a quemado que cruzaba la autopista y que no podía eludir ni tapando su nariz era intenso y tenía cierto tono que jamás había sentido.

A lo lejos a través de las cenizas pudo divisar una luz, desaforado corrió hasta allá. El calambre había desaparecido, pero ahora le dolía la boca del estomago. Como si hubiese vomitado, pero en el momento de levantase no se preocupo demasiado por saber que había sido de su contenido estomacal.

…

…

_La luz parece alejarse de mí, por lo tanto debe ser alguien perdido en medio de esto le grito pero creo que no me oye… así que le arrojare una bola de nieve…. Bien! Se detuvo. O al menos la luz no se aleja más de mí. Ahora se acerca, y sigue el sonido de mi voz… si no estuviese esta cortina de humo y cenizas quizás pudiese ver su rostro y sentirme más cómodo._

…

…

No dejaba de mover sus manos para llamar la atención del hombre o mujer que tenía una antorcha o una linterna. Cuando estuvo a su alcance estiro la mano y le halo el brazo.

…

…

_El fuego comenzaba a trepar por mi brazo! Cuando me di cuenta de la sensación de ardor, ya era tarde para soltarme, ese ser humano encendido como uno de los cuatro fantásticos se abalanzó sobre mi y quería abrazarme para incendiarme, luche lo mejor que pude; y me sorprendí de mi mismo… no sabia que supiese luchar… o al menos no del modo en que lo hice…_

_Me levanté del piso y vi las quemaduras de primer y quizás hasta segundo grado, restregué mis manos sobre mi cabeza y luego las mire; alguien me había dicho que esto servía para evitar las ampollas o al menos que se hicieran muy grandes…. ¿pero quién?..._

_Mire como estúpido mis cabellos sobre las palmas rojas de mis manos… como no estaban quemados supuse que eran míos y no de la criatura que en efecto no tenía…_

…

…

Luego de ese divagar despierto decidió seguir el camino original de la antorcha humana, solo deseando no encontrarse con otro. Estaba cansado, por lo que sus pasos eran apenas dos centímetros por encima de la capa de nieve espolvoreada de sangre, hasta que ese andar tan rustico y primitivo lo llevo a otra incursión al suelo, otro testeo del sabor de la nieve.

…

…

_Odio cuando esto pasa… desde el accidente es la tercera o cuarta vez que me caigo… estoy comenzando a pensar que soy un imbécil… aunque lo recordaría constantemente si lo fuese… hey… esta vez no me tropecé solo… choque con algo… ¿un tronco?... _

_No! Es un ser humano! Parece un policía… dice "policía de Paleville"… Paleville? Donde queda eso?... .. Claro… si dice policía de Paleville…estoy obviamente en Paleville… ¿pero porque?... ¿A dónde iba? O de donde venia?_

_Dios… estoy revisando a un policía… y aun peor muerto… espero que nadie me vea… esto es mala idea…_

_+ítem: radio+_

_+ítem: block de notas con páginas arrancadas+_

_+ítem: linterna+_

_+ítem: llave universal dañada+_

_+nota: la combinación de la caja fuerte es la del cumpleaños del jefe ¿recuerdas? John+_

_Y también tomo esta cosa.. _

"_orden de detención ilegible: el juez &&&&&& del distrito número &&& llama a la Policía de Paleville a la detención de &&&&&&&&e&& por los cargos de triple homicidio doblemente agravado por alevosía y por el vínculo; robo seguido de homicidio simple y violación seguida de muerte agravado por el vinculo. &&&&&& tiene paradero desconocido y es sumamente peligroso._

_Hay un loco suelto! Maldición! Esto ya no es una buena idea… tengo que alejarme de Paleville… seguro los camioneros, este policía… incluso la antorcha… oh! Ese maldito sigue matando personas… ¿Qué evitara que yo sea el próximo!_

…_._

Debía huir del hombre incendiado… de los hombres decapitados y ahora… del asesino… un asesino desquiciado… capaz de las cosas más terribles sin duda… "Al menos no va a violarme…" intento consolarse, quizás en las únicas palabras en casi una hora de caminata. Pero la autopista fue devorada de la nada, las cenizas eran tan espesas que el caminante distraído casi acababa al final de un acantilado pronunciado.

…

_Basta!... ya no quiero mas este maltrato… ¿Qué está pasando en esta carretera? ¿Dónde estoy?... no tengo opción… ¿verdad? Alguien está jugando con mi y no tengo más opción que jugar su jueguito… verdad?... la radio emite estática… ¿se habrá dañado por la nieve?_

…

Mirando con detenimiento el artefacto se veía en muy buenas condiciones… incluso aun conservaba las típicas pegatinas del fabricante. Al voltearse para regresar sobre sus pasos sintió un golpe seco y demoledor… como una patada potente… y luego dientes… y luego algo caliente. Una especie de perro le estaba mordiendo… y lo estaba lastimando bastante.

…

_No me imaginaba que en una autopista estaría un perro acechándome… le tengo mucho miedo… me siento paralizado ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le temo a los perros?... ¿le temeré a todos ellos o solo a este que supura por cada orificio en el cuerpo?... no lo sé… creo que tuve un buen perro antes… ¿lo tuve?...¿acaso importa? Esta cosa quiere comerme… y solo puedo luchar con una navaja… creo que no me preocupare mas por las llaves… ni los camiones… ni la nieve… aun así… voy a intentar esto…_

…

Cuando el canino mordió su mano y comenzó a halarla hacia atrás era visible su tráquea y sus conductos arteriales y venosos… un preciso corte en aquella fisura corporal y el aberrante cuadrúpedo cedió ante el terso abrazo de la muerte, arrastrando con su ultimo aullido el sonido de la radio.

…

_Nunca hice algo parecido… yo… mate a un perro!... pobre animal! Soy una bestia… pero… ¿Por qué lo lamento tanto? Después de todo ahora me duele todo el cuerpo y mi ropa se está calentando… espero que no sea por mi propia sangre… aun así… estoy casi seguro que nunca mate a un perro… ¿y si en realidad lo hice?... oh! Este camino me está haciendo algo…. Algo malo… tengo que.. ¿Huir?_

…

La desesperación se aferro a su cuerpo con tanto desagrado que le fue imposible no verlo, más bien sentía como si en su intento de incorporarse arrastrase a un niño en su espalda… o quizás solo eran las profundas heridas que el can había dejado en el… o quizás ambas… puesto que nunca se había llevado las manos hacia su espalda para tocar que todo estuviese en orden.

Saliendo fuera de ese pensamiento tan poco productivo comenzó a gatear cruzando la carretera. Que curiosamente no tenía montículos de nieve… como si el quitanieves pasase seguido. Pero al dejar sus palmas sobre el asfalto, le fue imposible no darse cuenta, el tramado de la calle estaba caliente… no como para quemarlo; pero si como para que la nieve no perdure sobre este.

…

_Esto… parece la costura entre las dos márgenes… está muy caliente comparado con el otro lado… hace que mis palmas hormigueen de lo frías que están… o quizás eso sea porque estoy sangrando mucho… por dios… no quiero morir aquí! Morir no debe ser divertido… menos aquí… menos así…_

…

Apresuradamente corrió como un reptil sobre la autopista, mientras rogaba no haber arrollado nunca a un animal que cruzase de un lado al otro, por temor a algún tipo de represalia.

Fue todo un suspiro de alivio al sentir la fría nieve sucia del otro lado. Aunque tardo otros tantos segundos en ponerse de pie, a pesar del dolor y el cansancio, arrastrándose por la nieve perdería mas rápido el calor corporal y moriría como una mosca, entumecido y retorciéndose.

Ahora sus pasos eran igual de estúpidos que la de los decapitados. La lluvia de cenizas era tan intensa que no podía ver el otro lado, y al entrecerrar los ojos perdía de momentos la vista de la carretera y tras unos minutos de caminar la perdió completamente, quedando en el medio de la nada.

Como un pingüino se arrojo sobre su vientre para buscar el camino revolviendo la nieve. Completamente en vano.

…

_Dios mío! Voy a morir! Me aleje de la carretera! No, no quiero morir! No quiero morir tengo motivos para seguir en este mundo! No!... _

_Aguarda… respira…. Tengo que respirar! Me estoy sofocando! No… no quiero morirme de asfixia!..._

…

Con torpeza pero prontamente se arranco una bufanda. Pero el gélido aire en su cuello no le brindaba el nuevo aire que buscaba. Solo le daba más frio. Cansado de luchar contra sí mismo se dio por vencido y se cubrió nuevamente una extremidad que no tendría si fuese alguno de esos monstruos decapitados.

Por temor a perderse a un mas comenzó un camino el línea recta. En algún momento se toparía con algo, ojala que no con "alguien".

…

_Me condene a caminar malherido en medio de la nada… le robe a un policía muerto, y como si nada mate a un perro inocente… ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Siempre he sido así? Solo quiero volver a casa y tomar algo caliente… ¿pero cómo demonios voy a llegar caminando?_

…

_Abstraído en sus pensamientos no pudo proteger su rostro con las manos al caer al piso, tan violentamente que un mareo generalizado lo obligo a vomitar a poco de haber caído._

…

_Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!... ya no puedo caminar… ¿Cómo voy a huir de aquí si no puedo caminar! Que le paso a mis pies! No tengo mis pies! Quiero mis pies! Oh! Cielo santo! Mis pies!_

…

Hipnotizado por el pánico buscaba sus pies entre las nieve sin poder hallarlos, pero al sacudir sus muñones entre el cumulo de nieve pudo ver unos apéndices envueltos en cuero a los que la gente suele llamar pies. Ahí había uno, que usualmente tenía como prolongación su pierna izquierda, pero poco después apareció el análogo de lado opuesto y allí comenzó a respirar del alivio

_Y poco después d eso mientras se sentaba vio que había un alambre elevado treinta centímetros del piso, por supuesto era el motivo de su caída… no le cabía la menor duda._

…

_Esto tiene la apariencia de haber sido puesto a propósito… si… en algún lado oí que si le pones un cencerro en un extremo se notifica de cualquier intruso… yo soy un intruso?... el policía de Oakclake no tenia oportunidad… y ahora está muerto… dios… tengo que moverme pronto…_

…

Al ponerse de pie y pensar con un poco mas de claridad vio que el alambre de acero solo protegía una pequeña , una minúscula huerta familiar. El la había pisoteado toda, y con algo de remordimiento se acerco a leer lo que de seguro niños estaban intentando cosechar.

…

_Me siento un patán… garabateado con letra de niños puedo ver que hacían una huerta…_

"_tomates" dice uno "lechuga" dice el segundo " MAMI" dice el tercero y el cuarto ¿"tu"?_

_En que están pensando estos niños! Dios… me siento mareado.._

…

Se incorporo rápidamente, como si estuviese ileso; pero del puro terror y realmente no quería corroborar que hubiese una mujer allí. Tomo el picaporte de lo que parecía la puerta trasera y navaja en mano ingreso. Agregando a todos sus crímenes el de irrupción en la propiedad privada.

…

_Guardare silencio. La verdad prefería no encontrarme con los niños psicóticos con deseos de matar a su madre._

…

La cocina parecía haberse quedado en el tiempo. Los electrodomésticos no eran más avanzados que finales de los 50. Y tampoco había certezas de que alguno funcionase.

Con cuidado llevo la mano al interruptor y encendió la bombilla que dejo un panorama más claro que la pequeña linterna.

Como un ladrón común y corriente se aproximo al refrigerador; el hambre lo estaba obligando a revisarlo. Pero el cartel de "mami" se aproximo a sus recuerdos y prefirió revisar la alacena. La familia parecía nutrirse de bizcochos y de comida para gato enlatada… sabor hígado, pollo, pescado… y ¿zanahorias? Que engendro le daría a su gato de comer zanahorias?

…

_Lo de la huerta me pareció terrible… pero esto sí que es de un psicópata… ¿Quién le daría zanahorias a su gato?... este viudo seguro compro en alguna barata de comida… solo hay bizcochos y comida para gatos… imagino que su esposa murió hace relativamente poco… de lo contrario aprendería que hace falta un poco mas de variedad en la alacena…¿Qué habrá comprado para el refrigerador…?_

…

La duda le gano al miedo y abrió de par en par el refrigerador y se sorprendió por lo que hallo.

…

_Eh! Me parece que al menos hizo una buena compra… ¿podría tomar una?...después de todo solo es una lata de cerveza lo que necesito… y esto queda solo entre tú y yo… cervecita jeje…_

…

Tras reír entre dientes robo una de las latas que ocupaban todo el contenedor. No había leche, no había verdura… nada salvo centenares de esas latas de alcohol.

…

_Soy un tipo afortunado…esta es mi marca preferida… ¿debería terminarla ahora y luego seguir?... o inspeccionar la casa con una lata robada en mi mano?...bueno… me conviene escapar lo antes posible… solo tendré cuidado de no manchar la …. OH! Mierda!_

…

No alcanzo a darle un sorbo a la dulce cerveza cuando la lata escapo de su mano y es que al abrir la puerta de la cocina hacia la siguiente habitación esta estaba de cabeza. El velador de pie los sillones y el televisor estaban en el techo junto a la alfombra mientras que el veía bajo sus pies el cielo raso y la luz de ambiente. Las cortinas y las plantas junto a ellas obedecían extrañamente el criterio de esa gravedad paralela y opuesta a la que él había tenido. Mientras que el líquido turbio y gaseoso se esparcía en el cielo raso.

…

_Mierda… esto no está funcionando…_

…

…_._

End de la tercera parte!

Espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo… me estoy comenzando a encariñar con este tipo… ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Me siento muy a gusto escribiendo para el… y metiéndolo en aprietos… además solo pasaron tres capítulos… ¿creía que se escaparía de este terror tan fácilmente?… bueno… veamos…

Comenten porfis… al menos por una demanda o para amenazarme… bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**LA autopista cuarta parte **

Resumen: ingreso él a una casa que tenia la sala principal volteada de cabeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con los habitantes de la carretera?

…

….

_Oh! Por dios! Esta gente está enferma! Puedo ver en el techo unas escaleras que me llevan a las puertas que están en el suel… no, no van a confundirme… solo yo se que realmente las puertas están bien, que las escaleras están mal orientadas… como el resto del cuarto… hey… la puerta de entrada a la casa está en orden… debería intentar cruzar por ella…_

…

Al dar un paso dentro del salón sintió como si su paso hubiese sido un brinco violento hacia… la alfombra. Con cuidado se levanto se sentó frente al televisor…

…

_Son las manchas típicas de la estática… pero me embelesan… creo que comprendo lo que sienten los fanáticos del football al ver el super-tazon… ¿Por qué digo los comprendo? No me gustaba a mi acaso el súper tazón?..._

_Vaya… no recuerdo porque estaba preocupado… iré por una cerveza y dormiré un par de horas…_

…

Se puso de pie y se sacudió las cenizas de la ropa. Cuando dio la media vuelta y no encontró el acceso a la cocina torció la cabeza a un lado y levanto los hombros con resignación. No era la primera vez que miraba televisión sin beber alcohol… y si era la primera… siempre había una primera vez para todo.

…

_Bien… no me queda otra opción más que …. Oh! Por todos los cielos! La cocina esta volteada de cabeza! No. Un momento… ahora recuerdo… yo estoy al revés ahora!_

…

…

Despacio se acerco al televisor que dejo de emitir estática y sintonizo un canal de noticias.

"siguen las intensas lluvias en el centro de Europa y la ola de calor en el sudeste asiático se prolongara al menos hasta el jueves"

…

…

_De todas las señales que esta cosa pudo tomar… solo me pone un canal internacional! ¿Cómo sabré donde estoy?_

…

"como estará el tiempo en estos días en…" la estática volvió como una marea y quemo la pantalla del televisor. Dejando más dudas que certezas…

…

…

_Qué bien! Esto es perfecto… lo peor es que me metí en lo más cercano a la casa de un asesino desquiciado… esperen… detrás del aparato hay una cerradura.. Dos… tres… tres cerraduras…_

_+nota de la cerradura 1: si corres te atrapare y si gritas te degollare…¿Qué harás?+_

_+nota de la cerradura dos: si te libero y te abro la garganta… ¿Qué harías?+_

_+nota de la cerradura tres: si huir no te sirvió y ser libre tampoco… ¿Qué harás cuando la obscuridad llegue a clamar tu nombre?+_

_¿Que es esto? Parece alguna especie de caja fuerte… aunque me da miedo solo pensar en quien haga algo así… _

…

…

Luego de pensar un poco acabo por probar las llaves aleatoriamente hasta que las llaves quedaron el siguiente orden.

Cerradura uno: llave del preso...

Cerradura dos: llave del inválido

Cerradura tres: llave del ahorcado.

…

…

_Y ahora qué?... el cuarto está dándose vuelta? Oh! Dios… esto no está bien!_

…

…

En efecto el cuanto comenzó a girar hasta que quedo alineado. Mientras tanto su asustado ocupante revoto contra los muebles jadeando de dolor cuando finalmente la casa quedo en orden.

En su bolsillo aun tenia las tres monedas… que de seguro también necesitarían para avanzar. Pero antes corrió al baño. Necesitaba verse el rostro…

El baño esta allí limpio y perfecto. Pero el espejo estaba roto. Lo más probable de un puñetazo. Su curiosidad por verse en el reflejado se incremento. Levanto la tapa del retrete y se quedo buscando su reflejo en el agua inquieta del retrete descompuesto. Se levanto y se desprendió los pantalones. Si no podía utilizar el retrete para ver su rostro, al menos orinaría en él para continuar con su viaje.

…

…

_Se ve que estaba muerto del terror… había olvidado lo bien que se siente orinar oh! Me llamare primitivo… pero esto es una de las cosas que más placer le da al ser humano… sin duda…_

…

…

Abandono el cuarto apenas mojándose las manos y secándoles en su pelo primero y en sus pantalones después. Subió las escaleras donde ahora lo aguardaban cuatro puertas.

Frente a la primera había una nota "castigada por seis días. Comerá arena hasta que su lengua se caiga y no pueda decir esos insultos que le enseña a sus hermanos."

…

…

_Pobrecita… ¿Qué padres harían esto con ella? Ahora entiendo porque mami está en la huerta… ¿mami?... le dije mami?..._

…

…

_Acongojado se acerco mas a la puerta y estaba por tocar cuando de repente se escucho que la golpeaban del otro lado._

…_._

…_._

_No me esperaba esto! ¿Yo utilizando el baño… y la casa llena de personas? Que bochorno…._

…_._

…_._

Lentamente respondió por su parte golpeando la puerta antes de entrar; evidentemente era el cuarto de una señorita…

El cerrojo estaba duro, pero en cuanto el dijo en voz baja "quiero ayudar" el cerrojo se abrio solo y su brazo que lo forzaba abrió de par en par el cuarto arreglado y limpio. Pero la niña no estaba en ningún lado.

Camino lentamente hasta la cama para ver si estaba durmiendo. Pero estaba vacía… se sentó en ella y se sintió somnoliento. Como si fuese una trampa… pero era tan acojinado… tan suave que se durmió de repente.

….

….

Abrió los ojos y se levanto de un salto de la cama. Junto a él había una mujer dándole la espalda, al menos hasta donde dejaba ver la sabana, la joven estaba desnuda. Lentamente giro en torno a la cama para verla de frente. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su abundante cabello negro, mientras ahora podía contemplar toda su desnudez… le chica no podía tener más de 15 o 16 años…

Las sabanas de satén la cama tibia y el cuerpo de la jovencita subieron la temperatura de este pervertido que solo la contemplaba descansando.

De repente la chica se sentó y comenzó a toser tierra. Su garganta también se oía rasposa y ahora sus senos suaves y blancos se enseñaban sin censura alguna.

…

¿Qué es esto! La chica que comía tierra? La dueña del cuarto? parece mal.. Mejor será que la asista… pero que puedo hacer yo? No soy médico… en realidad creo que no soy nadie…

…

Se aproximo a la chica sin un concepto claro de lo que era la palabra "ayudarla" y se quedo contemplándola aun más de cerca solo sobando su espalda.

-te sacare de aquí… vamos! – dijo finalmente intentando de ver el rostro de la muchacha. Pero esta negó con la cabeza mientras seguía tosiendo y la arena y la tierra no dejaban de salir completamente secos por su boca.- vamos…

-no! – lloro finalmente ella. Y se sujeto entrelazando los brazos en torno al cuello de su salvador.

…

…

_Es complicado lo que siento… ojala pudiese entenderme a mí mismo… me causa mucha ternura; sin embargo con este abrazo siento sus pechos desnudos sobre mi ropa y me siento tentado… es una excitación que solo volveré a sentir si me toca esto de nuevo… _

…

…

Sintiendo un calor particular llegando del interior de su cuerpo no dudo en abalanzarse sobre la chica. Su cuerpo visiblemente más grande que el de ella la abrazaba completamente mientras la jovencita lo ayudaba a desvestirse. La piel de la muchacha sabia a flores y a juventud y lentamente comenzó a tener sabor a sudor a la misma medida en que el la poseía y la acariciaba. Prefería no hablar. Sabía que si le preguntaba la edad podía sentirse mal. Y a pesar de que parecía saber muy bien cómo tratar a un hombre en la cama él prefirió unirse a ella con sumo cuidado. Y ya juntos el se sobo la cara de la desazón…

…

…

_Qué diablos iba a saber yo que estaba acostándome con una virgen?... oh! Siento asco de mi mismo… mejor será que desaparezca para siempre de aquí… de todos lados… en realidad… debería dejarme comer por esas cosas allá afuera…_

…

…

Con cuidado soltó el abrazo y se alejo de ella y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

-lo siento… - siguió abrigándose. Pesaba salir corriendo de inmediato de esa casa…

-no! – la chica se sostuvo de su cintura y lo atraía hacia sí. Él no podía dejar de sentirse un villano por lo que había hecho. Pero su resistencia tenía un límite. Que fue encontrado fácilmente por la muchacha. La jovencita se dio la vuelta en torno a él y lo empujo a la cama le desabrocho el pantalón y llevo a sus sentidos por un viaje lejos de allí. Lejos de cualquier parte del mundo… un viaje tan reconfortante y revitalizador como cálida rosada y húmeda la lengua y los labios de la chica.

…

…

_No! Esto me hace aun peor persona… pero… no. No puedo resistirme…_

…

…

No alcanzo a terminar de vestirse cuando ya se estaba quitando el pantalón nuevamente. Un calor; un instinto animal emergía de sí y lo obligo en cierta manera a poseerla y hacerle el amor… darle todo el placer a cambio de robarle todas las sensaciones. Y con el fin del acto un gemido estridente, más fuerte que cualquiera de los muchos otros que había dado a lo largo de la sesión, y junto a él la piel de gallina en sus brazos y su espalda.

Suspiro por lo menos tres veces antes de que la culpa cayese como una bóveda sobre él. Se había aprovechado de una niña, a fin de cuentas aun era muy pequeña para el mundo absurdo, vacio y complicado de los adultos…pero se había sentido tan bien…

…

…

_Parece que estoy destinado a hacer las cosas mal… pues luego de las horribles cosas que tuvo que tolerar… me voltee!... no mimos… ningún "estas preciosa" nada… solo le di la espalda… mejor será que corrija mi actitud… le dé un beso y me vaya lejos…_

…

…

Al voltearse. La chica ya no estaba…ni la chica; ni la tierra que había tosido solo un momento atrás…

…

…

_Esto no está bien… la chica.. ¿A dónde fue?... mejor será que aclare las cosa con ella… o que corra como un idiota lejos de aquí…_

…

…

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que la escalera estaba rota. Solo podía continuar su camino a través del pasillo para ir al siguiente cuarto. Y solo deseando que lo sucedido hace un rato fuese algún tipo de fantasía perturbada y nada mas… y no que realmente había hecho "semejante cosa" por no llamarlo estupro… como le gusta decir a los abogados.

…

…

Fin de la cuarta parte:

Bueno ahora sabemos que además de perseguido es bastante picaron o.o bueno hubo sexo… ahora entienden también porque lo puse en categoría M espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.. Saludos… adiós…

Perdón de nuevo por el retraso.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA AUTOPISTA QUINTA PARTE **

Resumen: acababa de mantener relaciones con una menor. Se sentía algo abochornado y la escalera ahora estaba frágil y solo se continuaba hacia las otras puertas del segundo piso.

…

…

Cobardemente puso un pie delante del otro hasta llegar a la puerta contigua. Igual que en la anterior había una nota:

"Joey está castigado por 4 días. Este puerco se bañara con agua helada porque no entiende la bendición de tener el cuerpo tan limpio como el alma."

…

…

_Al menos Joey es nombre de niño… no le hare daño si golpeo la puerta…_

…

…

Su nudillo sonó de manera extraña contra la placa de madera. En un momento llego a pensar que el niño estaba apoyado en la puerta. Pero lo descartó al golpear más arriba de su cabeza… toda la placa parcia estar siendo empujada hacia afuera. Miro con cuidado y vio que la puerta curiosamente abría hacia afuera… eso no era normal… y luego un murmullo. Como alguien que hablaba en voz baja; pero no podía entender sus palabras… pero a su vez era tan familiar… tan familiar que se sorprendió al ver una fuga de un líquido acuoso por uno de sus ojos seguido por un espasmo en la garganta…llanto; como le dicen los que saben de la materia.

…

…

_¿Qué es esto? Estoy llorando?... no… no tiene sentido… debe ser la historia de estos chicos… de lo contrario ¿Por qué lloraría?..._

…

…

Cuando estaba por girar la perilla de la segunda puerta la tercera comenzó a hacer ruidos; más bien quien estaba adentro llamaba su atención haciendo ruidos que jamás había oído en su vida. Corrió hasta esta puerta y tomo la nota, mientras la leía " Tommy se ha portado muy bien…. No está castigado. Mañana el doctor vendrá para arrancarle la lengua. Su alma es pura y no necesitamos que nos mandonee cuando regrese."

…

…

_Yo también me portaría de terror si de premio me van a cortar la lengua… pobre chico… lo sacare de aquí a lo que dé lugar! A lo que dé lugar!_

…

…

Se arrojo varias veces contra la puerta hasta que logro abrirla. Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre y había olor a muerto. ¿Podía ser que tommy no estuviese presente?.

-Tommy! – grito angustiado…abundaba en el cuarto olor a perro mojado y otro más. Acido sin duda pero no sabía a cuál de los montículos de basura atribuírselo. – ven aquí… no voy a hacerte nada… - se acuclillo presa del pánico. ¿Qué clase de dios básico y rudimentario le otorgaría al ser humano solo dos ojos y de tan pésima calidad. Apenas podía reconocer bultos y ninguno se movía o emitía sonidos.

De la nada una caja musical comenzó a sonar; en realidad el sonido provenía de una caja de sorpresas. Solo que la palanca se estaba girando sola. La curiosidad lo hizo levantarse y acercarse a esta. Súbitamente el juguete dejo de moverse. Y la canción un no había acabado.

Tomo entonces el comando del juego y comenzó a girarla. Al llegar al final de la canción la tapa superior salió volando y por el orificio salió el típico resorte. Solo que en la punta se balanceaba un largo trozo de carne descompuesta.

…

…

_Dios! No pensé que los niños tuviesen la lengua tan larga… ¿en qué estoy pensando? Esto es horrible… a este chico si le cortaron la lengua…_

…

…

Sin pensarlo huyo del cuarto y corrió a la última puerta. Pero en esta se topo con una fuerte voz masculina del otro lado. Por la forma de modular no le extrañaba que estuviese alcoholizado.

Qué diablos quieres! – la voz contesto faltando el respeto. Pero no parecía interesada en acercarse a atender

Creo que Tommy está mal… - dijo muerto del miedo. Pues no se olvidaba de lo que había hecho con la jovencita.

Tommy?... Tommy? – se rio entre dientes – no sabes lo que yo he pasado… y tú te preocupas por Tommy… me case con una hermosa mujer… y me dio tres hijos… ¿puedes creer que un día mientras se bañaba murió en una caída?... já! Ni un disparo no un accidente de tránsito… "se rompió una vértebra del cuello"… me dijo como si no fuese nada un doctor sabelotodo… pero por suerte se como traerla de nuevo… dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Eh… yo…

No importa estaba esperando que no vinieses nunca… pero llegaste…

¿me esperaba? ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Dónde estoy?

Bueno… no se qué esperas que te diga muchacho… ¿alguna vez plantaste un árbol?...¿lo hiciste?

Bueno… creo que no…

Necesitas tierra, la semilla, agua y un espíritu que lo haga crecer…

… no entiendo en que parte le arrancas la lengua a tu hijo! – dijo molesto pateando la puerta que no se abrió.

Había dos formas de traer a mi Martha de nuevo! No me juzgues! Sin ti… me hubiese sido más costoso… pero ahora… contempla el infierno!

La atmosfera se volvió increíblemente pesada y se oyó la cerradura de la cuarta puerta abriéndose. Al ingresar el cuarto era un vivero. Un pequeño trozo del edén y de espaldas a él un hombre desalineado y consumido por un vicio tan dañino como el alcohol.

-que es esto?... – toco una pequeña planta carnívora y la observo cerrarse de repente dejando su dedo pegajoso.

-no la toques!... no la molestes… estos años estuve practicando… no quería fallar… oh! Si que quería ver a mi Martha despierta…

-claro; por eso la enterraste en la huerta… para que crezca un árbol de Marthas!... reacciona! Tienes a tus hijos recluidos en sus cuartos y uno necesita atención médica!

- no. Solo quiero despertar a mi Martha… por suerte encontré la receta perfecta… July es la tierra… Joey es el agua y Tommy un espíritu puro y que no puede regañar… - saco una pala de su closet. – Ya no eres necesario… - lo empujo a un lado y salió del cuarto. Camino hasta el cuarto de Tommy.

…

….

_Puedo oír que lo llama. ¿Cómo que está todo listo…? Que pretende este anormal?_

…

…

Podía oír como el padre llamaba tiernamente a su hijo. Pero tras el primer mugido del niño escucho un golpe seco que le hizo tirar la maceta con la planta carnívora.

-mierda! Que le hizo al muchacho! Tommy! – al salir del cuarto vio al padre salir del cuarto el tommy. Casi imitándolo. Pero dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Joey –déjelo en paz!

-hijo… voy a abrir la puerta mi niño… - parecía que no lo escuchaba. Y nuestro casi héroe se aproximaba con una maceta entre las manos. No le permitiría que matara a todos sus hijos por la torpe fantasía de resucitar a una mujer.

..

…

_Arroje la pieza de cerámica llena de tierra. Pero me di cuenta mientras el objeto rodaba en el aire que no tengo talento… de todas formas la puerta cedió y sentí casi una onda expansiva pero al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de una cantidad asombrosamente irreal de agua fluyendo. Creo que la caída hacia la planta baja me hubiese roto un par de huesos…. Salvo porque la corriente me obligo a depender del precario barandal y yo quede "a salvo" pero el hombre está en el piso. Parece no moverse… habrá muerto?_

…

…

De la espectacular ola de agua solo quedaba la puerta maltrecha. El hombre que había caído giro las llaves que estaban detrás del televisor hasta que el cuarto de esta quedo configurado en forma tal que la puerta de la joven hija mayor estaba a su alcance.

…

…

_Déjala en paz! Pensaba mientras me incorporaba como un reptil antiguo… aun no acabo de comprender como es que este hombre puede manejarse con tanta frialdad. _

…

…

Entonces solo pudo ser testigo de la apertura de la tercera puerta de los niños. El hombre saco una bolsa negra con un olor rancio algo particular. Un olor familiar… pero que costaba localizar…

Con paciencia el hombre volvió a girar las llaves para poder salir del living con esa bolsa.

…

…

_Nunca me sentí más inútil desde que desperté aquí… ¿Qué planea hacer este demente? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a esa chica?... ¿realmente puede volver Martha?..._

"_esa no es Mamá!"…. ¿lo dije o lo pensé?..._

…

…

No pudo profundizar mucho más en su pensamiento cuando se sorprendió de pie corriendo detrás de ese hombre que ya había echado el saco de polietileno negro al agujero de la huerta con el letrero de Mami.

Del suelo el hombre levanto una pala y de un golpe los recuerdos fueron lentamente borrándose junto a su conciencia. De repente la espesa nieve no precia un sitio tan incomodo para dormir la sienta. Y casi que se acomodo en ese lecho que también le resultaba familiar… pero no podía recordar.

…

…

_Es gracioso… ahora que me estoy adormeciendo es cuando mi mente se siente más alerta… no sé porque… pero recordé que deje un abrigo en la lavandería… debía retirarlo hace mucho… ¿pero porque no fui?... dios… la cabeza me va a explotar… aguarda un momento… esto caliente… es como un rio caliente dentro de mi interior… que recorre mi cabeza… que me quema el rostro… no… no vine corriendo por dentro… esto viene de fuera… si esto es sangre… estoy muriendo?... en fin… creo que está bien ahora… no se me ocurre nada de qué arrepentirme… _

…

…

La tierra vibraba bajo el descanso del joven. Al principio fue ignorado por el abatido, que solo deseaba descansar mas… prenderse con fuerza al los brazos de la muerte que lo había venido a buscar con un arrullo en forma de pala. Pero esos ojos que él había sentido detrás suyo… parecía que estaba allí… en algún lado… en cuanto se logro sentar noto con desdicha un par de cosas… un par lamentable de cosas…

Primero: su estomago estaba vacío.

Segundo: le dolía todo el cuerpo y el rostro al que aun no lograba encontrar reflejo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Tercero: la angustia de haber abusado de una niña también le daba asco de su persona.

…

…

¿Por qué_ los terremotos no se dedican a matar tipos como yo? Sería muy fácil que me cayese una viga de concreto! Sería una muerte que aceptaría… pero… esto… no es un terremoto… ES UN CORAZON!_

…

…

La tierra temblaba rítmicamente y subía la temperatura del sustrato pálpito a pálpito .

Detrás de el vio al padre de las criaturas expectante. Muerto de ilusión.

-tenemos que largarnos de aquí! – grito intentando de alejarse de la huerta. Sin dudas el epicentro de los latidos de "Martha"

-no, Martha está esperando nacer… y se enojara conmigo… por hacerla esperar…

…

…

_¿Hasta cuándo sucederá esto? Será posible que apenas despierto ya esté siendo tacleado por ese sujeto?. Sus manos en mi cuello… me sofocan. Es como si pudiese volver a dormirme enseguida. Pero no! No me dejare matar como el perro que asesine atrás!_

…

…

Dio un giro sobre su atacante quedando esta vez arriba; el corazón de Martha esperaba nacer y seguía golpeando con fiereza el suelo como su fuese la suave cubierta de chocolate de un helado cubierto. Tan frágil y efímero que apenas era una ilusión su firmeza y la nobleza de sembrar en el alimentos.

Tonto! ¿no ves que tengo que matarte! – el hombre ajustaba sus manos en torno a ese cuello frágil y descubierto como un cocodrilo cierra las fauces sobre una gacela que se acerca a beber algo de agua a la orilla de un curso de agua. – los elementos necesario para que Martha abra los ojos de nuevo… deben cerrar los suyos propios!1… ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?...

Entender qué?... tus hijos ya están todos muertos! ¿quieres matarme a mí también? yo no he hecho nada!...

No te hagas el imbécil… tu… le diste la semilla a la tierra… debes morir…

…

…

_No recuerdo haberme sentido más engañado alguna vez anterior en mi vida… esta casa maldita me tendió la trampa… estoy seguro… Martha me tendió la trampa?..._

_Oh! Esto no tiene sentido! Solo debo no morir…_

…

…

Con el agresor confiado por el estado semi somnoliento de su presa se produjo un nuevo movimiento súbito en la pelea. Y luego la nieve comenzó a tornarse roja. La navaja que había salvado ya muchas veces su vida volvía a hacerlo. Y podía sentir el calor de la roja sangre ajena calentando su piel y humedeciendo su ropa. Y podía observar a su adversario reducido a un cuerpo que se tomaba ahora el cuello a si mismo intentando que no escape de el todo aquel elemento dador de vida. Antes de entregarse a la quietud propia de los objetos abióticos balbuceo una especie de "esa ya no es mi Martha".

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Final de la quinta parte)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_Bueno! aquí la quinta entrega de La autopista!_

_Le agradezco a usted el estar conmigo en estos momentos y les prometo seguir esforzándome para darles solo lo mejor de mí… ( Y en caso de no poder… le doy estos fan fics jejeje)_

_¿Cuándo encontrara nuestro protagonista una pot?... van cinco capítulos cada vez más y más herido… y aun así tiene que caminar cada vez más lento sabiendo que tiene unos ojos que lo siguen…. O.o ¡ cuidado!_


	6. Chapter 6

**La autopista sexta parte.**

La sangre formo entonces una aureola en el suelo. Y casi como si el rojo contenido fuese acido el cadáver corroyó el suelo.

…

…

_No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… el cuerpo esta comiéndose la tierra… y lo que hace un segundo era tierra firme ahora no es más que un pozo… miro mi cuerpo lleno de sangre y no lo reconozco propio… después de todo… mate a un ser humano… acabe con un ser humano aun a sabiendas de que era YO quien merecía morir… por perverso y enfermo… _

…

…

Mientras él se alejaba del hoyo una mano, o un sistema muy similar a una emergió del agujero arrojando el cadáver a escasos metros de donde nuestro semi héroe huía.

…

…

_Oh por dios! Que s esto?... es el sujeto de recién… _

…

…

Al voltearse sobre si pudo ver esa cosa gigante acercándose a él… casi como una rama gigante arrastrándose a toda velocidad hacia él. Se arrojo a un lado y la rama lo buscaba centímetro a centímetro mientras sin más opciones se arrastraba nuestro superviviente por la nieve que volvió a ser blanca.

Hasta que sintió dos de esos "dedos" en realidad raíces de más de 30 cm de diámetro tomaron su tobillo derecho.

..

..

_Esta cosa esta levantándome mientras derruye otra parte del suelo y está saliendo… ¿esta es Martha? La que está naciendo?... ¿ está naciendo?... estas ramas…. En su interior corre algo caliente… ¿sangre?... ¿ Martha?... Martha!..._

…

…

De la tierra emergió un tubérculo tan enorme como la mano, el cual tenía solo una hendidura que abría ferozmente para emitir rugidos similares a arboles cayendo, y quizás muy en el fondo llantos de nacimiento y muerte. Esa suerte de boca maltrecha se abrió de par en par para arrojarse su bocadillo dentro y alimentarse.

…

…

_Admito que merezco morir! Pero esta no es la forma! Esta no es… no… no voy a dejarme matar por Martha…. Esta locura se cobro la vida de tres niños… no puedo ser uno más… ¿Qué hiciste Martha?... tienes idea de lo que hiciste?_

…

…

Mientras estaba en el aire la caída hacia la muerte parecía inevitable; hasta que llego a las fauces y atasco sus manos de una margen y sus pies de la otra, manteniéndose firme ante el insistente sufrir de la criatura… una especie de "lo siento Martha" emergió de sus labios ahora tiesos del frio y del miedo. Convertirse en alimento era una realidad difícil de aceptar… pero que parecía que podía revertirse… hasta que Martha saco de esa precaria cavidad una lengua húmeda y caliente con olor a carne putrefacta y lamio de lado a lado el cuerpo de su presa, como un niño que juega con el dulce atorado en sus dientes. Después de todo "Martha" eran en realidad tres niños…

-:- Tommy!... Tommy! Tú no quieres esto… verdad?... – como triste intento de aferrarse a la vida hablaba con la bestia colosal que enrosco su apéndice flexible y musculoso en torno a la cintura de quien le hablaba pero aun sin halarlo.

..

…

_Voy a morir… y me voy a condenar en el infierno… si no es que en verdad morí dentro de mi auto… en la explosión… si… sería lógico… mi choque causo el de los camiones… si… no tengo una idea mejor… esto no puede estar pasando… en realidad… si está sucediendo solo que soy yo quien no está vivo… de lo contrario todos esos golpes… ya me hubiesen matado… no, no voy a dejarte solo Martha!..._

…

…

Se soltó de manos y de pies. Pero la lengua aun no lo tiraba hacia dentro, sino que ahora lo movía, casi como saboreándolo.

Bajo la premisa de que su vida había acabado. Saco los fósforos de su bolsillo. Estaban los veinte completamente secos y los encendió para contagiar del dios fuego a todas sus vestiduras.

El olor era muy particular… a veces le parecía familiar también… pero las ideas en su cabeza volaban, como el aire calentado por las flamas… y el primer guito no tardo en llegar… su propio grito, estar muerto era igual de doloroso que estar vivo.

Pero por suerte, por suerte… Martha finalmente lo engullo mientras daba un grito que lo dejo sordo, completamente ciego y sordo…

…

…

_Mama… que cálido se siente en tu interior… ¿me perdonas por haber chocado el auto?... ¿no estás enojada por eso verdad?... ¿entonces? ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Por qué no puedo hacerte feliz?..._

_Mamá…. ¿A dónde vas?... espera! Esto cálido… ¿no es tu vientre?... entonces… tengo que salir de Aquí!_

…

…

Abrió los ojos y a ciegas en medio de toda esa nada llameante tiro golpes de navaja. Hasta que su puntería y sus ganas de escapar dieron con un pequeño corazón que palpitaba dentro de Martha.

A solo centésimas de segundos de la herida sobre el corazón, el monstruo arrojo todo lo que contenía en el interior antes de consumirse por las llamas. En la nieve; que había apagado su fuego todo era confusión para él.

…

…

_Porque llame a mi madre?... debo estar alucinando… pero… fue tan real… esa angustia.. ¿Dónde está mi madre?... me siento vulnerable como un niño… más aun viendo a Martha quemándose… junto con sus hijos y su esposo… ¿Por qué la llame…? No recuerdo su cara… debe ser por el golpe… pero siento como si su rostro se mezclase con el de muchas mujeres que he conocido… incluso con mujeres de revista… será que acaso no tengo Mamá?_

_.._

…

Se incorporo y se adentro en la casa. Curiosamente Martha parecía haberse llevado el alboroto junto con su sufrimiento, el living estaba dañado, pero al menos la alfombra estaba en el piso. Primero reviso la casa hasta hallar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, aunque varias heridas necesitarían mucho más que un par de apósitos limpios y analgésicos suaves.

En el cuarto del matrimonio encontró ropa seca, definitivamente vivía allí un hombre sin mujer; las camisas estaban arrugadas y nadie había fregado los puños antes de lavar… además preparo una mochila donde equiparía lo que creyese necesario para continuar su travesía hasta la jefatura de policía… o la frontera…

Se abrigo correctamente y bajo a la cocina, donde se despacho de "butter cackes" y cerveza, quizás lo segundo fue mala idea, porque su estado era muy delicado como para agregar alcohol y se sintió borracho bastante pronto. La culpa n lo inundo aprovechando la susceptibilidad que brinda el alcohol…

Se levanto a los tumbos presentando un serio trastorno en la coordinación y se sentó en el retrete.

…

…

_Quizás mi error fue haber nacido… haber quedado en este mundo como un residuo de algo… dios… digo… después de todo mate a un perro… ¿Qué enfermo podría matar a un perro… después de todo… solo me mordió… eso sucede todos los días…_

_Y más tarde… me propase con una niña… soy un monstruo… solo soy un monstruo… es mejor acabar con esto pronto… es mejor que todo acabe ahora…_

…

…

Saco del bolsillo la navaja y miro aquel espejo arruinado en el cual no podía ver su rostro… no podía siquiera darse el lujo de mirarse a los ojos antes de morir… de saber que estaba acabando con una bestia antes de que fuese muy tarde.

Violentamente golpeo ese compartimento y de detrás de este cayo una sustancia inyectable de contenido incierto. No tenia etiqueta alguna… solo estaba allí la aguja preparada con 7ml de una solución acuosa color cobre obscuro, semi rojizo.

…

…

_Si de todos modos me voy a morí… no le veo nada de malo…_

…

…

Pocos segundos de ingresar esa sustancia acida a su torrente sanguíneo sobrevino un debilitamiento en las piernas… y como consecuencia trastabillo y golpeo su cabeza con el borde del lavabo, cayendo rendido al suelo.

….

….

Fin de la sexta parte…

Cuidado con las cosas que encuentran en la calle…

Martha… es el nombre de mi maestra del segundo grado de primaria.. jejeje me daba mucho miedo… no podía dejar de incluirla…

Gracias por esperar mis tiempos…

Nos veremos enseguida.. Lo prometo!

n.n

Gracias por darle un lugar en su tiempo a este sujeto tan particular!


	7. Chapter 7

**La autopista séptima parte**

.

.

Resumen: tras ver morir a Martha el protagonista se inyecta una sustancia extraña en las venas y se desmaya cayendo al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

…

…

_Las luces cian sobre mí como una lluvia fina, el resplandor me impedía abrir los ojos… solo deseaba que por fin estuviese en casa…._

_La voz que tenía cerca mío me hablaba y se dirigía a mi… constantemente… como si solo quisiera comprobar mi grado de conciencia o de retardo… no quiero abrir los ojos; pero ya es muy tarde; los tengo abiertos…._

…

…

Sobre su cara encontró una luz halógena que lo dejaba ciego, y a su lado un ser muy humano le apretaba los brazos y le hablaba; aunque no podía responder ante la vergüenza de decir cualquier estupidez, nunca había despertado en la guardia de algún hospital.

Este chico no responde!... ¿ estás seguro que no hay daño cerebral? – el doctor iluminaba las pupilas y suspiraba aliviado al verlas retraerse con normalidad. – habla me chico! Háblame! – el doctor fuera de sí lo sacude por los hombros.

Cuidado! – grito sentándose en la camilla, arrancándose las agujas de la ira debido a la falta de respeto. – no me lastimes papá!

…

…

_Papá? Le dije papá?... oh.. ¿Quien era mi padre?... ¿papá?..._

…

…

Salto de la camilla y corrió alejándose. Encontró la puerta del consultorio y giro a la izquierda en el pasillo aun aturdido vio un ascensor cerrándose y se arrojo dentro del cubículo antes de que se cerrase. Su cuerpo comenzó un viaje descendiente independientemente del artefacto; pues la caja no tenia base y su cuerpo caía hacia el vacio.

…

…

_Oh! Por dios me voy a morir! No… no quiero morir! Ya no ¡! Papá!... ¿otra vez lo dije?… otra vez lo dije…!... basta!_

…

…

Sobresaltado abrió los ojos dentro de su auto. El dolor de las piernas atrapadas seguro había hecho tener la pesadilla de la caída por eso ascensor. Desesperado halaba de las tiras… todo era un fantasmagórico deja – vu… solo que no recordaba cómo había logrado salir la primera vez… y los ojos de la otra vez estaban allí…

…

…

_Voy a explotar, quiero morir… quiero… que esto acabe de una vez… dios… el fugo quema mucho… la luz… es tan intensa…. La luz… no me deja ver…_

…

…

Casi cumpliendo su deseo el automóvil exploto volando en mil pedazos dejando el ambiente cargado de humo y cenizas negras como la noche.

…

…

_Wow! Que fue eso? Fue como una explosión… pero me siento bien… ¿y ahora qué?... tengo miedo de abrir los ojos… nunca había estado tan asustado… es casi como se debió haber sentido Martha al emerger de la tierra… por mi grandísima culpa…_

…

…

Aun con los ojos cerrados sentía como lo llamaba nuevamente esa voz la del médico que lo había sacudido… no entendía que había sucedido antes; ni porque se repetía todo nuevamente… sin mas esta vez abrió los ojos y grito.

Estoy bien! ¿Dónde estoy? Doctor… doctor! - la luz sobre su cabeza lo dejaba casi ciego y veía la delgada silueta del doctor hablándole; aunque no podía entender lo que decía… escucho un suspiro fuerte y luego las palmadas del profesional en su mejilla.

Todo lo que debía ser hecho se hizo con éxito… - escucho por fin al voz de alguien mas que estaba detrás de su cabeza y que por ello no podía ver.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó moviendo sus manos que se sentían muy calientes a la altura de las muñecas y del lado interior del codo. - ¿doctor?...

Tú no eres mi hijo…

Espera papá! Espera!

…

…

_No me digas eso papá… me duele que me digas eso… ¿ papá? Le dije otra vez papá?..._

_Dios! Esto se hace extraño… estoy sudando… quiero despertar.._

…

…

Abrió los ojos bañado en su propio sudor sobre un baño; pero no era el de la casa anterior… a su lado estaba la mochila en la que había dejado las cervezas. Es baño era muy grande y olía a humedad y orines de perro. Se acerco al lavabo y se mojo el cabello. Pero no había ningún espejo frente a él. Solo la propaganda de algún candidato político que lo miraba a los ojos con esa mirada muerta y esa sonrisa ajustada por computadora... esquivo con cuidado los azulejos rotos en el piso y salió con el rostro goteando agua y al girar sobre la salida del baño vio un cadáver en el piso. Un cadáver uniformado yacía en el suelo…

..

..

_No se ve como el policía de la otra vez… aquí dice… "policía de oaklake"… "policía"… "policía"?... pero antes estaba con uno de PAleville… ¿donde estoy?... él… también tiene cosas en sus bolsillos…_

_+ Ítem: pistola reglamentaria.+_

_No tiene balas en el cargador. Solo una en la recámara… intuyo que intento defenderse.. Y murió antes de poder dispararla._

_+ítem: llave de bronce+ tiene un llavero con una fotografía de una niña pequeña. Imagino que era la llave de su casa.._

_+Ítem: inyección de insulina + el policía era un diabético?...creí que estas cosas debían estar refrigeradas…_

_+ítem: taser: una pistola eléctrica+ … con surte no vaya a necesitarla._

_+nota: orden de arresto similar a la del policía de PAleville+_

_+nota: agenda + aquí hay enormes cantidades de información muy personal. La llevare solo para intentar de devolvérsela a la niña de la foto de la llave. Esta vez… no le tome el pulso… ya no quiero tocar más muertes… no quiero meterme en más problemas de los que tengo…_

_Caminando por el pasillo veo afiches electorales… y uno que aconseja lavarse las manos antes de comer…_

_Muy práctico… pero inútil también… me cuesta imaginarme a mí mismo lavándome las manos antes de ir a comer… como si fuesen esas reglas bonitas que a uno le enseñan de niño…pero que no tiene usos en la vida real… como amar al prójimo, y ver el vaso medio lleno… "Al menos aun respiro tendría que estar pensando… pero no… porque soy realista y no sé cuánto tiempo más lo esté… y no sé donde estoy tampoco…¿ qué es eso al final del pasillo? Un perrito?... Vaya!… es un perrito!…_

…

…_._

Casi como un niño se acuclillo para golpear con sus palmas en sus piernas llamando al cuadrúpedo que apenas divisaba indiferente al fondo del pasillo

Come on buddy! – intento excitar al animal con su voz; hasta un perro callejero debería temblar de pavor en un sitio como ese. La bestia pareció mover su cara; o al menos cambiar de posición – eso! – le festejo sonoramente al animal – good boy! – lo felicito finalmente al verlo correr hacia él.

La bestia se acerco a un paso arrollador hasta que una de las escasas luces se reflejo en su carne mojada. No era un perro ordinario; sino una de esas criaturas espantosas. Al inocente que tomo por incauto no le quedo opción que enderezarse y correr en la dirección opuesta que había elegido para sí mismo.

- Easy! Easy boy! - intento calmar al monstruo solo un par de veces y luego comprendió que sería una tarea ingrata y sin recompensa; por lo que callo y corrió hasta una puerta doble. Al empujarla se sintió como los vaqueros de las películas, pues la puerta se abanico hacia adelante y atrás en cuanto el la empujo. Dejando al supuesto canino del otro lado algo aturdido.

…

…

_Juro por dios que era un perro! Yo lo vi!... en realidad… no lo vi… y quizás ese fue mi problema… no ver nada… no saber nada… ni siquiera puedo verme en ningún espejo… no puedo imaginar que tan golpeada esta mi cara y a donde volteo tengo que matar a alguien … o algo… no pude hacer nada por Tommy… o por el perro de la calle… ni por los policías… ni por … ni siquiera puedo hacer algo por mi mismo… ni siquiera pude hacerme el favor de matarme…_

_Soy un desastre incluso como asesino… no poder matar a mi objetivo; o sea yo mismo…_

_¿Siempre me odie de este modo tan visceral?... siento mi aliento en mi boca; o la sangre correr por mis venas y ya de por si me da asco imaginarme viviendo un año más así…_

…

…

Sus ojos curiosos recorrieron el cuarto. Batas de doctor por todos lados. Algunas colgadas… otras solo amontonadas… el olor a humedad era tan intenso que casi lograban cubrir el olor a sangre de otras batas. Sobre una camilla había una nota escrita a mano; con una letra tan sutil que aseguró que una mujer lo había escrito.

+nota: de la enfermera+ " doctor; encontré al que robaba los narcóticos de la farmacia y sus cómplices. El botín está en su casillero… pero como prometí no decirle a nadie… tendrá que descubrirlo usted solo… " el sombrerero estaba en la mesa;

Pero él no fue…

El conejo fue invitado a la fiesta…

No lo veo de anteayer…

La que paso a través de la cerradura…

Arráncale l piel! No tengas dudas."

Respiró profundo y se acerco a la salida que el cuartito presentaba del otro lado. Unos ficheros cubrían su paso. Los movió con violencia buscando evitar un mal peor. Cuando vio una de las montañas de papel venírsele abajo grito casi como0 una niña.

…

.,..

_Si bien esos peleles no son mi problema; los historiales médicos no pueden mezclarse o perderse… la vida de cada paciente depende de su historial clínico… de lo contrario… se puede recetar el medicamento equivocado… ¿y este? es El único que no se ha desarmado y mezclado con el resto. Es de Martha…_

" _la paciente de la 203 Martha %%%%%% al menos logro la estabilidad; su caso es muy grave… y aun ni siquiera imaginamos que pueda tener… por lo que solo la sedamos… porque esa tos no al dejan ni descansar ni comer en paz…. Este caso es desconcertante… ha dado negativo en todos los estudios que conocemos… si logramos mantenerla estable toda una semana la enviaremos al "brookheaven hospital" ellos saben cómo recuperar a esta gente…"_

_Martha tuvo una enfermedad terrible… por ello seguro que incluso ella necesitaba nacer de nuevo…_

…

…

Corrió el mueble y salió lentamente. Una enfermera de curvas muy bellas lo miraba fijamente. Su corazón se paralizo. La no por la belleza infartante de la mujer que solo tenía cofia guantes y medias transparentes hasta la mitad de los muslos. En el cuello se suspendía una soga rota. Pero la mujer inmóvil parcia verlo.

En silencio se escabullo frente a la mujer que no lo siguió. Hasta que pateo accidentalmente una lata y la fémina se volteo y comenzó a seguirlo caminando hacia atrás. La parte caudal de su cabeza estaba semi pelada y se veía un ojo enorme y amarillo sanguinolento siguiendo sus pasos… y en la hermosa línea que sigue el suave delineado de sus vertebras se abría una boca en sentido vertical desde la zona cervical hasta la lumbar.

La criatura era veloz y a pesar de sus articulaciones inconvenientes para la carrera en dos patas daba trancos flexibles y largos, acortando rápidamente la distancia.

…

…

_Oh por dios! Voy a morir devorado por esta cosa! Que le ha pasado a esta mujer?_

…

…

La bestia se arrojo sobre él le clavo sus fuertes dedos en el cuello mientras la boca se desarticulaba para incluirlo en su interior. Pero de repente oyo esos pasos de nuevo… los pasos y esa mirada sobre él. La criatura femenina se alzo casi de un salto e intento una postura amedrentadora. Pero luego de mantenerla unos segundos apenas huyo despavorida.

…

…

_Es en este momento en el que no se si correr yo también. Si una criatura formidable y retorcida le teme … lo más probable es que yo también deba temerle en la misma cantidad. ¿Qué extraño? Porque no se acerca? Ya no oigo sus pasos… peor esos ojos están vigilándome en algún sitio… ¿Por qué no vienes y me enfrentas?... ¿me tienes miedo?..._

_.._

…

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( End de la séptima parte)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_Termine forzadamente el periodo de exámenes… el primero de marzo comenzar con el cursado regular… lo que significa más tiempo para obsequiarles a ustedes todo mi amor y mi escasa capacidad literaria jaja…_

_Gracias por existir.. Hacen de mi vida un campo fecundo en que puedo cosechar las flores de mi creatividad debido a sus comentarios…_

_Agradezco públicamente a mi amiga Shad-kun Sunderkland por haberme tenido en cuenta para su fic "leyendo fics"_

_Este joven va de mal en peor. Primero se inyecta en la sangre sustancias desconocidas fuera de cualquier norma de higiene… y ahora desafía con el típico "tienes miedo?" A "algo" que hace huir a bestias más feroces que él… ¿Qué les parece este personaje?_

_No tenía planeada una historia tan larga..._

_Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo…_


	8. Chapter 8

La autopista octava parte: pisando basura

..

.

.

Resumen: tras ser abatido por una enfermera en el suelo. Su enemigo se alejo al oír los pasos del sujeto o la cosa de antes.

…

…

_Si; me tienes miedo! Ven cobarde y enfréntame! Tsk.. Me duelen las rodillas… y ponerme de pie cuesta bastante… me siento aletargado… y él sigue allí…_

…

…

-admítelo! Me tienes miedo! – le grito a la presencia girando nerviosamente su cabeza intentando localizarla pero le fue imposible, no estaba… pero seguía sintiéndola allí… como si siempre lo hubiese estado…. Los mismos ojos que lo vieron matar a Martha… pero esta vez tenía boca nuevamente. Una boca enorme y llena de dientes podridos que se abría en su cabeza.

…

…

_*ven, enfréntame… tómame… reconóceme… mátame… acércate* esa cosa me está hablando de nuevo… esa voz tan distorsionada… no es humana… sin embargo me resulta tan familiar… que incluso me hace desear acercarme realmente… * eso es… acércate… tan solo un poco mas…* delante mío solo hay una pared… debiera yo…._

…

…_._

Con cuidado se acerco a la pared y apoyo sus palmas, del otro lado se sentía la radiación de calor y un latido artificial, similar a las ruedas del tren pasando sobre una vía inestable. Tick-tlink; tick-klang; tick-klink, tick-klang….

…

…

_*ven y enfrentame… eso… __¿puedes sentirlo?... __claro que puedes…rompe las paredes para llegar a mi corazón…* diría que Del otro lado hay un cuarto de calderas… pero no creo que el realmente este allá… después de todo… la mujer lo vio.. Sé que lo vio… y yo lo siento aun mirándome…_

…

…

Miro a su alrededor y vio allí una maza de voltear paredes; dubito solo unos segundos antes de tomarla y arremeter contra la pared de concreto solido. Sus manos se lastimaban por la tosquedad de la madera y la falta de aspereza en su piel, lo que le daba a pensar que al menos no había construido o destruido casas en su trabajo. Sin embargo había toma sus golpes un carácter violento y repetitivo sobre una circunferencia imaginaria de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro. Sea lo que fuere… debí llegar al otro lado. Después de vencer la capa del preparado mineral se topo con la rejilla de hierro en medio de la estructura y golpeo cinco o seis veces más; para romper el concreto del otro lado y pudo ver las piernas de ese extraño que lo vigilaba. Alejándose.

Espera! Vuelve aquí! – grito a través del agujero en la pared intentando de detenerlo. – maldito! Vuelve aquí!

…

…

_En cuanto el cerro la puerta del cuarto de calderas estas se apagaron y se dejo de emitir el calor que me reconfortaba brevemente. Delante de mí no había ninguna puerta… por lo que me di la media vuelta y eche a correr hacia esa dirección. Sujetando la herramienta como a mi vida no dejaría a nadie con prioridad ante mi propia existencia… vi la puerta por la que había llega do al pasillo y me tente de volver sobre mis pasos y exterminar al canino… pero no tenía sentido… quizás fuese emboscado por más de aquellas criaturas. Me da miedo asumir que las rodillas me dolían del miedo… porque ahora que lo peor ha pasado… siento que puedo correr toda la eternidad. _

…

…

A la derecha había una puerta que lo llevo hasta unas escaleras de tubo, que ascendían y descendían, pero el agujero no estaba iluminado en lo absoluto; con cuidado pateo la escalera. Después de lo del ascensor no quería terminar con las piernas rotas. Pero el esqueleto y hierro siguió allí sin moverse ante su agresión. Por lo que lentamente se amoldo a su nuevo sendero y comenzó un descenso. El peso de su herramienta en su mano izquierda suspendida lo hacían sentir como un enorme orangután bajando por algún tipo de árbol… pero quizás el simio de cabellos rojizos fuese más racional que él en momentos críticos… nunca lo sabríamos…

…

…

Que graciosos… hace como 15 minutos que estoy descendiendo… ¿ acaso esto termina en algún sitio? De lo contrario habré baja do tanto solamente para no lograr nada!

…

….

_De repente podía oír desde la abertura de la escalera por la cual había ingresado a dos perros pelear, rio en silencio contento de que las bestia no podrían con él; pues los perros no baja escaleras de tubo. Pero en medio del combate una de las bestias cayo por el estrecho agujero y en cuestión de segundos sintió la carne babosa y vomitiva de la criatura sobre su rostro, sobre sus labios y tanto el asco como el peso de la bestia lo obligaron a soltarse y cayó al menos dos metros chocando con una rejilla metálica. El diámetro del circulo panas dejaba lugar para un hombre de pie y la bestia parada también; pero desgraciadamente lo apretado del lugar no le permitía al poseedor del mazo utilizarlo y o dejaba en clara desventaja con respecto al animal. _

_Por un momento ambos quedaron quietos hasta que el joven tiro una patada defensiva al animal con la esperanza de romper su mandíbula. Peor solo molesto a la bestia que se arrojo intentando alcanzar un lateral . No quedaban muchas opciones; salto el hombre y piso al extraño canido. Peor por supuesto al caer queda desvalanceado y fue mordido aprensivamente; la pela en un espacio tan confinado se resumía en golpes, mordidas, patadas todas ellas sin orden ni coordinación. Hasta que en un último salto la reja bajo sus pies se abriese y ambos cayesen en una especie de subsuelo._

…

…

_Hijo de perra! Muérete!... tengo tantos deseos de gritarlo …peor no sé quien tiene la culpa de todo esto… así que no tendría sentido no saber a quien pegarle…_

…

…

De un salto se repuso antes que la bestia y rego el contenido de su cráneo de tan solo un golpe de su poderoso mazo realizado desde detrás de su espalda pasando por delante de sui cabeza hasta llegar a la del monstruo, por lo que los dos o tres kilogramos de hierro adquirieron una velocidad interesante además de la fuerza que le aportaba su propietario para destruir la vida del animal que apenas pudo ver venir la muerte. Con cuidado se acomodo la ropa en búsqueda de las heridas… ninguna precia especialmente dolorosa o estar en una zona vital.

Miro a su alrededor, en ese subsuelo había un canal que recorría longitudinalmente la extraña estructura, casi parecía una vía. ¿ Sería el subterráneo?...

Al acercarse observo que en la base no había riel… ¿Qué pasaría por ese canal seco?.. De repente un tropel, como clavos en el piso, como tambores de guerra. Asomo su cabeza por el lado derecho, pero el sonido provenía del otro lado. Con un rápido movimiento de torso se salvo de una demoniaca tropilla de caballos incendiados que corrió por la fosa relinchando, si bien entre cada nota podía oírse una segunda voz que gritaba, pero no había jockey! ¿Quien había incendiado a las bestias? En cuanto se quito el abrigo para intentar apagar al menos a uno el último de ellos se escapaba iluminando el pasillo. Y allá a lo lejos se veía una puerta, una puerta consumida por la obscuridad… pero quizás la única escapatoria…

De un salto bajo hacia el canal de los caballos y no alcanzo a alejarse del borde cuando de repente oyó los cascos sobre el suelo y se trepo como una rata al l borde libre del andén. Con sus piernas aun colgando sintió el ardor del cuero caliente sobre sus pantorrillas y se aferraba al suelo resbaloso mientras los empujones lentamente lo llevaban al piso. Eta vez parecían mas animales que la vez anterior. Sostenía el grito en su garganta mientras luchaba por ferrarse manotazo tras manotazo iba perdiendo centímetro a centímetro su estabilidad. El sudor que brotaba de sus palmas no solucionaba las cosas y las lagrimas del dolor le nublaban la precisión… al menos no vería la muerte a la cara.

…

…

_Cuantos animales más van a cruzar?... siento como si el fuego quisiera consumirme… dios! Esto es un infierno… para el colmo… esos ojos ¿de nuevo sobre mi?... solo quisiera verlo… saber donde esta ese cobarde… atrápame si puedes! Bastardo!_

_*no… tu atrápame si puedes… toma mi mano si quieres salvarte; evítate caer en el infierno…*_

_¡Deja de hablar en mi cabeza!_

…

…

El dolor no le permitía abrir los ojos pero podía sentir una mano acercándose a su rostro porque su aliento chocaba contra algo. Entre los manotazos accidentados por prevalecer mientras seguía siendo precipitado al espacio bajo los pies de las bestias levantó un momento si mano derecha y estaba por sujetar esa mano extendida; pero luego la empujo lejos de el al grito desaforado de "voy a destruirte!".

En cuanto la voz se apago de la herida en la garganta que provoco semejante grito se acabaron los corceles, la mano, el dolor…. Todo se acabo; incluso sus energías, porque dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente contra el piso helado se quedo profundamente dormido. Con las piernas colgando.

…

…

_Vaya… que suerte que Salí de ese aprieto… extraño; porque la puerta estaba…. Un momento… yo aun no Salí de ahí… entonces… esta no es mi cama… las sabanas son azul liso… de poliéster común y corriente… hasta diría que mediocres… tendría que olerlas…. ¡pero no pienso oler sabanas que no me pertenecen!... va en contra de mis principios definitivamente… que s esto en el piso?... oh! Acabo de pisar pollo frito!... detesto esta casa!... dios… tendré que quitarme los calcetines? Si se me mancho uno… ¿debiera conservar ambos?... quitarme uno o seguir con los dos?… ¿pero de que hablo… si me dormí en el andén… en ese subsuelo extraño… debo estar allí aun… puedo ponerme la bota aun con pollo podrido en mis pies… dios! Es un asco.. Mejor me quitare ambos… imagino que de niño habré usado alguna vez las botas sin calcetines…_

…

…

Esquivo el pollo frito que se acumulaba en el suelo cubierto por microorganismos; delante suyo estaban los muebles estándares de cualquier cuarto una cajonera pequeña y un armario. Estaba por buscar un par de calcetines nuevos… peor prefirió dejar todo como estaba al ver que en su interior la ropa estaba amontonada y con olor a sudor. Se sentó en la cama para calzarse las botas. Y de la nada llego su nariz a las sabanas. Después de toser se calzo su indumentaria y abrió la puerta. La cocina era absurdamente pequeña, los anafes estaban casi sobre el refrigerador y unido este el fregadero, enfrentado al electrodoméstico había una mesa con una única silla… era el departamento de un hombre solo sin duda, ni un retrato ni una fotografía… las ventanas ni cortinas tenían y un sillón estaba frente aun televisor, debajo d este colgaban kilos de basura. Camino hasta la puerta de salida pero antes de agarrar el pomo del picaporte, dejo caer su mano a un lado de su torso. La puerta no tenía pomo, solo la cerradura y la llave estaba puesta.

…

…

_Que sitio más deprimente… me da asco estar aquí… peor, tengo miedo e salir… al menos aquí no hay nada malo… es más limpiaría todo esto para…. No; no tiene sentido…. Esto es un sueño… tampoco es como si pudiese morir … ¿puedo? No, no creo… no lo sé…_

…

…

Levanto con cuidado sus pies y se estaba por acomodar en el enorme montón de basura; pero primero se volvió sobre si y tomo la llave al extraerla noto horrorizado que si bien estaba completa era como un cabo largo que terminaba en punta… no cerraba; nadie podía cerrarla… no tenia combinación alguna. Las paredes comenzaron a latir y pateo la puerta en un intento de escapar de ese lugar tan extraño. Y se topo con un espejo… era la primera vez que veía sus pantalones manchado de la sangre y del barro y sus manos sucias por todo, eso y más, eso y el pollo… eso y la sangre del perro; y la sangre de Martha… y la vida de muchas personas volvían sus dedos negros; sin embargo solo podía ver las manchas en el espejo… levanto ansioso la vista para ver su rostro… luego de ese flashback en el que vio sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor… seria como nacer de nuevo; ver su cara en el reflejo del espejo le diría la verdad.. Que estaba vivo y que estaba entero… o que el accidente se había llevado parte de su rostro pero apenas logro ver que en su pera descansaba vello facial de al menos tres o cuatro días y el vidrio se deshizo como mercurio a sus pies y del otro laso aguardaba una mujer que parecía anciana, pero en realidad tenía el rostro completamente devorado por las cicatrices del fuego. Ojos blancos y sin un pelo en toda su cabeza, por lo que era difícil averiguar la expresión de su rostro

…

…_._

_Lugo de ver sus orejas reducidas a un pequeño cartílago a cada lado de su rostro, pensé en aretes… quería regalarle pendientes… unos rojos y dorados… no, que estupidez! No tiene orejas!... pero los pendientes… ¿eres tú?... de dónde vienes! Me estas buscando?... ¿me estas esperando?... mama?... no… Papa?..._

…

…

Realizo un paso y resbaló cayendo boca abajo entre el liquido plateado y el duelo horizontal tomo un declive hacia la mujer, y entonces comenzó su cuerpo a deslizarse suavemente hasta sus pies.

…

…

_Oh… tan suave… si, este suelo hecho de piedra es tan suave… podría dormir a tus pies toda una eternidad… si no eres mama… ¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz a tu lado? Tienes que ser mi madre…_

…

…

La mujer se acuclilló y acerco su rostro desprovisto de labios al joven. Sus ojos blancos vacios de visión estaban sobre él; casi como si pudiese comerlo, la nariz había quedado reducida a un cartílago puntiagudo cubierto de piel. Y mientras el intentaba dormir; dejarse abrazar por esa espeluznante mujer las paredes comenzaron ser devoradas por la obscuridad y el universo se limito a ellos dos pero la atmosfera cambiaba de presión repentina y aleatoriamente, como si dios jugase con las perillas; de la misma forma la temperatura subía y decrecía violentamente.

La mujer desfigurada acerco de repente su rostro al de él. Un sudor frio corrió por su esquina y antes de entender que estaba sucediendo estiro su brazo con violencia alejando a esa mujer de un golpe en el ojo. Giro sobre si y se puso de pie, pero estaba tan mareado y confundido que se sentía aun acostado. El cuerpo herido quedó en el piso inmóvil. El estaba tan mareado que le gustaría estar en el sitio de ella.

…

….

…

Y bien? Que le pareció?... perdonen por la tardanza… es todo mi culpa y no hay suficientes excusas… mejor le ahorro el léeselas.. ¿Que les pareció este capítulo?... bueno, nuestro personaje sigue metiéndose en problemas… XD más bien parece un niño y no un adulto…

Gracias por mantenerme con viva a mí y mis creaciones… les debemos la vida a ustedes!


	9. Chapter 9

La autopista novena parte. ; soñé contigo

…

…

Resumen; aturdido había llega do a golpear ene rostro a una mujer que quedo inmóvil, las paredes y el suelo mismo parecían bailar un ritmo distinto del de su cuerpo, por lo que estaba desubicado.

…

…

Confundido se arrojo al suelo para intentar de sostener a la mujer, pero alcanzo a tomar su mano apenas y luego una depresión en el suelo la absorbió dejándola fuera de su alcance. Y de la nada esos ojos mirándolo. Esa mirada temeraria sobre el… miradas de … ¡la izquierda!... ¡la derecha!... ¡arriba!... no… de ningún lado… las miradas estaban allí, y no había forma de eludirla… giro sobre sus paso intentando volver al departamento, pero la puerta lo llevo a un salón de pre escolar… ¿era su salón de preescolar?

…

….

_Este era mi salón de preescolar?... por más que intente verlo como un lugar cálido… los muñecos de tela y los osos de felpa me están mirando… detesto esos ojos… las cosas sin vida no deberían tenerlos… y estas sillitas, estas mesitas, los lapicitos, los juguetitos, las alfombritas… todo en diminutivo… me hacen sentir un monstruoso fenómeno de feria gigante _

_Qué asco!... como detesto verme horrible…_

_Como detesto ser yo… bueno; al parecer esto no es una tendencia nueva estas sillas de color brillante hacen que se me ponga la piel de gallina…_

…

…

Cuando estaba por retroceder vio la puertecita del salón reducirse a un tamaño similar a que tiene las entradas para mascotas. Se desespero y metió el brazo por el agujero, peo no había indicios de poder pasar su cuerpo completo por allí; mucho menos con el nerviosismo irracional que lo arrebato unos instante mientras intentaba pasar por aquella puertecita, pero luego no hubo más remedio que aceptar la realidad… jamás saldría por donde entro. Las risitas de unos niños mezcladas con murmullos se colaron por sus orejas hasta sus oídos, el solo pensar en que se daría vuelta y tendría crías de humano viéndolo a la cara riéndose de él… si darse vuelta tomo la bandera con su mástil de madera, un palo de casi dos metros de largo terminado en una punta de acero. El arma más que perfecta para defenderse de los ataques de esas larvas… sentía repulsión por ellas..

Tanta repulsión… que se giro con el mástil extendido. Pero no había nadie allí… solo eran las paredes que se reían de él. Y ningún mástil estúpido podía con las paredes… si tan solo pudiese volver y tomar su enorme mazo las voltearía a todas! Las voltearía a todas!

…

…

_Malditas paredes… siempre paredes… entras a una casa… y las hay… y cuando sales… también las ves… que asco las paredes… no hay justificación para su existencia… no la hay…. Es casi como si hablase de mi mismo… no hay justificación para que deambular por aquí… dios! Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo… mate a una mujer… a pesar de que me hacía sentir tan bien… la golpee en la cara… es como Martha… es como el perro… es como la niña… soy un monstruo como la enfermera… como los sujetos decapitados y el que estaba encendido en llamas… soy un monstruo terrible que necesitaba morir… pero que no quiero… como se resistía aquel perro a morir…_

_Tengo que huir… y morir de una vez.. _

…

…

Arranco de un tirón el trapo tricolor que pendía en la punta del mástil y lo dejo sobre una mesita. Se acerco a la pizarra y pudo observar que los niños estaban jugando a los "ahorcados" decía puerco que debería morir , tres guiones y el monigote completo pendiendo de la soga. Tomo la tiza del escritorio y escribió tres letras en el orden siguiente " Y, O, u" un chasquido detrás de la pizarra y la mima se despego de la pared, cay7endose como cristales frágiles hiriendo las manos que utilizo para proteger el rostro que aun no conocía… no quería desfigurarlo hasta no saber cómo se veía miro el dorso de sus manso con los restos de la pizarra y luego las palmas; llenas de tiza… ese polvo blanco y de colores mezclado… le traía malos recuerdos… en realidad solo venia la mala sensación… pero si era tan estúpido de niño como ahora no veía porque no deberían de odiarlo los otros niños… todos ellos… después de todo escucho decir por ahí que los niños eran muy perceptivos a la maldad… y quizás todos ya sabían en lo que se convertiría…

Levanto perdido la vista y donde ante se erguía la pizarra ahora solo había un agujero y tras este un cuarto, del tamaño de un cuarto de baño con grilletes en el suelo.

Dando dos pasos vacilantes ingreso al espacio y se arrodilla cerca de los elementos de sujeción de hierro… era tan pesados que apenas podía levantar solo el grillete con una mano. Pero un eco metálico lo obligo a dejar caer la pieza y levantar la vista del techo cayo primero una daga que rozo su espalda. Pero la mirada quedo pegada en el techo en ruina para ver una segunda daga cayendo del mimo. Pero esta se azoto en su pie. A pesar del agudo dolor solo se dejo caer sentado hacia atrás… la voz no salía de su garganta y tena miedo que las paredes se rieran de el nuevamente… así que quito el arma de si pie con la verdadera esperanza de estar dormido y despertar luego; porque no quería sufrir tanto… solo escapar de ese infierno y morir…

Cuando se puso de pie la agonía de la presión del peso de su cuerpo en aquel extremo herido y sensible… era como si no hubiese quitado el cuerpo extraño y siguiese abriendo su carne y rompiendo tejidos, no aguantaría ni un segundo más sin gritar de desolación más que de dolor. Cuando estaba por hacerlo; una bocanada de aire frio llamo su atención y allá muy lejos en algún punto podía ver una ventana, allí con sus marco blanco y un vidrio apenas abierto. Se dio la vuelta y corrió violentamente hasta esa abertura viéndose a sí mismo en una trampa mortal pero de todas formas si se quedaba no tenia escapatoria… y su pie… al diablo con eso…. El largo corredor apenas tenía el ancho de sus hombros. Podía oír su ropa rozando en la pared y sobre todo cuando no colocaba los pies sobre el eje central dl pasillo sentía como el ladrillo apretaba uno de sus hombros. Lo más probable era que no pudiera siquiera volverse sin perder tiempo; pero ya estaba decidido en correr hacia adelante sin importar que obstáculo hubiese…

…

…

_Este pasillo no piensa acabar nunca… no tengo idea de porque me sucede esto… solo sé que me sucede… y que no sé cómo afrontarlo… no tengo idea como continuar… que hare al llegar a la ventana… o como voy a despertar… si recordaré esta pesadilla… si no lo hare… después de todo… esto es un mal sueño… o quizás lo del auto fue la pesadilla y estoy despierto ahora… solo quisiera saber la verdad…_

…

…

((((( (nota; esta parte en muy difícil de redactar. El texto en "negrita" será una especie de "flashback auditivo" mientras que lo que este en cursiva como siempre representará los pensamientos del personaje… el efecto deseado es hacer que el flashback ye estos sentimientos fuesen casi simultáneos… espero que aun así pueden disfrutar de esto Xd)))))))

A lo largo del pasillo, ya con su cabeza agotada y dejando un débil rastro de vida con cada paso su cabeza comenzó a oír voces… que quizás incluso venían de ella misma. Como niños… como los detestaba… pero aun así no se callaban y sus voces al principio solo eran murmullos de repente fueron increíblemente audibles, ya no podía seguir ignorándolos. Violaban el espacio de sus ideas y creaban un caos unísono…

**-:- eres una tonta!**

**-:- no! Tú eres el tonto! Tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que nos pasa!- la discusión era protagonizada por dos niños pequeños sin duda**

_Yo no quiero que sea así… no es mi culpa… perdóname niñita… no quiero que las cosas malas sucedan… solo suceden y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… no quería hacerle daño a nadie… ¿ no te convencen mis lagrimas? oh dio! ¿ Que mas quieres de mi?_

**-:- no es mi culpa que seas tonta!**

**-:- Edward!... **

_Edward… ese… ¿soy yo?... ahrg mi cabeza! Cielos! No puede doler tanto! Soy Edward…. Ed… ¿entonces porque tengo tanto frio?... me siento aun mas solitario que antes… mas desnudo…_

_Oh… no puedo recordar… peor debe ser cierto… soy yo ed… soy yo… ed… me duele el pecho… cada vez que oigo mi nombre… me siento tan deprimido… soy Edward… el tonto… el deprimido…_

_Que le sucedió al gato? Esta herido?... porque el pecho me arde tanto… siento que puedo quemarme… sin embargo mi piel se congela… si; se congela y se desprende… como mis lagrimas… que escapan de mi…_

**-:- basta ¡! No tengo la culpa de tu gato!**

**-:- si un hubieras nacido el no habría muerto! Eres un tonto Edward!**

_Dios…! Tonto… tonto… tonto… tonto…_

_Tonto… soy Edward… un tonto… el tonto ed… tonto…_

**-:-Emily…. no lo dijiste de verdad… ¿cierto?**

**-:- la vida de mi gato… es más valiosa que la tuya… pregúntale a cualquiera. – al niña comenzó a reír muy fuerte.**

**-… - en silencio y luego audiblemente rompió en llanto.**

_Pobre bastardo… ha ha no entiendo porque llora… intento reírme… peor… no puedo… es mas… me duelen las comisuras de boca al forzar esta sonrisa mientras no puedo dejar de llorar… tonto… tonto… tonto…_

**(((((**(Terminó l relato… todo vuelve a la normalidad, gracias **)))))))**

No tenía más alternativa que seguir corriendo… ahora huyendo de él mismo. Su llanto le aturdía el cerebro y le nublaba el corazón pero por suerte antes de poder pensarlo ay estaba saltando a traves de la ventana. Rompiendo l cristal bajo con su cuerpo y cayendo a un velocidad casi inexistente. Podía ver los pedazos del filoso material cortando sus palmas y su chaqueta mientras no podía dejar de pensar que aparentemente de pequeño había mostrado talento para la estupidez… y el nombre que nunca se había preguntado era ed… ed… un nombre común… ¡como lo llamarían sus amigos?.. Eddie?... tendría amigos acaso?...

Era una pregunta aun más interesante… y dentro suyo esa voz que le seguía diciendo que era un tonto… hasta que se perdió como al neblina alejándose de él y paso a ser solo un silbido en el viento. Y que frio y agudo como este se hincaba en su corazón sin darle opción de respirar o recuperarse. Solo era una punción unísona e hiriente como realizada en hielo… como si de un escalpelo se tratase. Dolía mucho y lo confundía aun más…

…

…

El piso fue traicionero ya que cedió bajos sus pies como si solo estuviese hecho por una delgada capa de yeso; peor era tan cortante… y le dejo cayendo bruscamente a un subsuelo; aunque distinto del anterior. Este estaba cubierto de sangre… o un hongo rojo demasiado similar a sangre, que curiosamente también olía igual. Edward paso un dedo sobre una vena roja que latía violentamente., y su dedo quedo colorado de aquella sustancia. Lentamente llevo el dedo a su boca pero antes de lame la sustancia se acuclillo para vomitar. Estaba tan descompuesto… su garganta se resistía a dejar el corrosivo contenido liberarse al exterior. Pero cuando apoyó sus manos en el piso también todo ese contenido escapo por su boca con un gemido muy sonoro. Luego de unos instantes contemplando ese vomito amarillo recupero coordinación sufiente como para levantar su rostro ante un chasquido remoto.

-:- Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? – se levanto aturdido viendo como su sangre escapaba de sus heridas. Realizo un par de pasos laterales hacia la pared y al chocar con esta rompió ese conducto sanguinolento, pudiendo observar que lo que estaba dentro de ese canal era similar al menos de aspecto al líquido del baño. Estaba mareado y por ello no podía localizar d que lado del túnel venia el chasquido casi imperceptible. Y ahora no tenía armas. No tenía ni una cerveza ni un analgésico… estaba en una resaca violenta y antinatural a una escala más allá de cualquier borrachera que de seguro había adoptado… ¿ed era de emborracharse seguido?...

Solo podría descubrirlo si salía de ese lugar horroroso. Pero mientras más le costaba averiguar sobre este nuevo sonido; mas se desesperanzaba. Como si ed la típica tubería oxidada se tratase se aferro a lo que conocía de sí mismo; se aferro a su nombre. Aguardado lo inesperado solo diciendo " soy Edward"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((fin e la novena parte….))))))))))))))))))))

Bueno… yo también soy Edward… XD ajajaja no mentira… espero que les guste esta historia…

Este capítulo va en principal para la linda Yukari que esta estrellandose la cabeza con casa pared que ve para poder intentar de conocer el nombre del protagonista…

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Un beso enorme.


	10. Chapter 10

_La Autopista capitulo diez: corriendo delante de ti._

…

…capítulo dedicado a mi estimadísimo EZ116!

..

Resumen: luego de deambular ha descubierto su nombre; "Edward"… ¿quién soy? Y ¿qué es esa cosa que se acerca hasta mí? Eran las preguntas más importantes que nuestro protagonista se hacía contra la pared… arrinconado como una bestia enjaulada esperando a su matador.

..

…

…

De repente los chasquidos perturbadores cesaron; pero él seguía sin saber de qué lado provenía… y para escapar solo podía avanzar…

-:- .. Ho… hola?.. - preguntó intentando despertar ese sonido de nuevo, para saber que podía escapar del otro lado… al menos sabría por donde correr si esos apéndices inútiles que llamaba piernas corrían , era un asunto aparte… que solo comprobaría en el momento del desempeño - Mierda! Con su puño cerrado golpeo la pared rompiendo otra rama circulatoria. Y ese líquido siguió fluyendo por el piso.

El grito reactivo los chasquidos, ahora los oía casi como pasos en un charco de agua… con cuidado huyo hacia la punta opuesta. Pero cuando estaba por ingresar a lo que parcia una salida. Oyó ese mismo chasquido proviniendo de aquella esquina. Despacio se acerco a la pared que había elegido como refugio la primera vez mientras que con unos segundos de demora aparecieron los sujetos decapitados de la carretera… sus pasos lentos le daban tiempo para tomar aliento e intentar trepar la pared. Pero resbalaba como un idiota.

Sus suspiros comenzaron a ser gemidos. Estaba de verdad muy cansado de luchar. Entonces se quedo viendo a esas bestias , sus ojos se clavaron en las cuencas del cuello vacio de ambos… hombres por así decirlo… no dejaba de pensar que acabaría igual… y deseaba estar muerto… deseaba morir… algo tan simple… al menos ya sabría el nombre en su lapida… Edward… si tan solo pudiese tener lapida… quizás no existiría nada después de una muerte en un lugar así.

Paso a paso, las bestias se acercaban; una desde cada lado, arqueando sus espaldas como un gato molesto. Con esa movilidad reducida. Cuando los tenía casi sobre si. Abrió los ojos. Quería vivir! Los empujo abriéndose paso entre ellos recibiendo algunas heridas menores… pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que esos arañazos eran suficientes para obligarlo a gemir del dolor.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo en cuanto piso un charco baboso. Pero no tenía fuerzas para quedar balanceado sobre sus dos patas; pro lo que gateo como los infantes que tanto pavor le daban. ..

..

_No voy a morir! No voy a morir aquí! No quiero!... ¿Por qué estoy pasando por esto! Estoy harto de todos ustedes! estoy harto de esto!_

…

…

Gateando se escondió en uno de los agujeros por los que había entrado uno de sus atacantes… casi arrastrado en la obscuridad más absoluta la mitas superior de su cuerpo llego a pender literalmente en el vacio… un grito se ahogo en su garganta cuando s e vio a través de un hoyo en el suelo, pero que una punta de un hierro del hormigón se había atorado en su pantalón para que este no cayera. Pendiendo de lado a lado podía ver el suelo tenuemente iluminado por una linterna común y corriente.

Era El piso de los caballos… ¿ cómo diablos había llegado ahí?... a través de un sueño?... mientras intentaba contestarse las preguntas el pantalón se rompió y su cabeza se salvo de impactar contra el piso. Y justo al caer pudo ver a sus dos nuevas pesadillas… una de esas enfermeras desnudas que se percataba de su presencia por el sonido que producía con su caída y su intento de ponerse de pie. Giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado mientras asía la linterna como un niño asustado, tratando de ponerse de pie agónicamente logrando reconocer a otra de estas hermosas mujeres con el ojo en la espalda… por un momento se puso a pensar si quizás en realidad la cara humana era en realidad la espalda de su enemigo…

Cuando deposito peso en unos de sus pies no puedo evitar gemir del dolor. Y las mujeres que lo rastreaban comenzaron a correr tras de el… a pesar del dolor increíble no había oportunidad de descansar y sus pasos torpes como los de ellas, pero veloces, igual que ellas corrieron a contramano de la senda de los caballos encendidos… aunque claro que esta vez los flameantes equinos no habían aparecido sus rostros por allí. Pasados varios metros a su izquierda se armo una enorme fosa llena de agua estancada, por el olor podrían ser incluso residuos cloacales. Como fuere era muy incomodo respirar ese aire estacionado y podrido.

Pesadamente su peso corporal caía en piernas casi vencidas del dolor. Entonces la enfermera que tenía un escalpelo en su mano se lanzo sobre el haciéndole un tajo poco profundo pero el ataque fallido fue suficiente para hacerlo caer al piso sin poder defenderse. Las manos, el pecho y las rodillas le dolían, había caído de una forma tan patética e infantil que le eta imposible sentirse un adulto normal… el ardor palpitante en sus manos le daba incluso a pensar que parecía cuando los niños cian jugando y luego corrían hasta su madre…

… _yo también quiero correr a tus brazos mama… yo también quiero despertarme de esto… si dios de verdad existe… me tiene que sacar de aquí!... mama… mama… ¿Por qué no me salvas?..._

Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie adolorido y avergonzado se topo con la otra enfermera que intento patearlo; llámenle instintito o reflejos la victima aun enderezándose rodo sobre sí mismo para alejarse de la amenaza; sin embargo en el proceso su nueva adquisición tan útil en el corredor obscuro cayo en las profundidades de las aguas negras, proyectando su haz de luz como una señal de auxilio. Ed estiro su mano, pero no pudo hacer nada, deteniéndola justo sobre la superficie de las turbias aguas residuales. Entonces volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, esta vez más lejos que antes de los monstruos que se quedaron viendo la luz extinguirse en el agua. Al incorporarse la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida que tenía en la pierna. Y las criaturas aparentemente podían olerlo porque a pesar de la obscuridad el las pudo oír corriendo hacia sí. No dudó en correr en línea recta, cada vez mas cada vez mas cada vez más lejos avanzaba y más seguro se sentía de poder respirar al menos unos minutos mas. De repente internado en las tinieblas sus pies se encontraron con una pendiente , bastante pronunciad a la misma se volvía cada vez mas babosa, casi como si los desechos se trepases sobre el suelo que el pisaba.

Casi tan desagradable como pisar desechos de este tipo sin calzado fue para Edward pisarlo en una huida. La contextura pastosa de el elemento causo que el joven cayera sentado y la pendiente babosa y la inercia de su carrera hicieron de transporte hasta la pared que él tampoco pudo ver llegar hasta que choco con ella y nuevamente la fuerza del impacto lo obligo a retorcerse dentro de una grieta de la pares. Su aullido de dolor hizo eco en la estrecha concavidad y más aun en el túnel obscuro oculto a la vista de dios.

_Oh dios mío! Me voy a morir! Me van a encontrar… no, no quiero que me encuentren… por favor… quiero ayuda… cualquiera… ¿ porque no se van? Si este brazo no está roto… es un milagro… no recuerdo que el codo pueda hacer este movimiento… igual si no puedo salir de aquí y esta criaturas no acaban conmigo… moriré de inanición… no! Esperen! Yo no quiero morir así! Mátenme ahora!... no soportaría una muerte tan lenta! Espera! A dónde vas?1 a donde van?_

Pudo a penas oír los pasos de sus agresoras rodeando la hendidura y luego dándose la vuelta… ante la idea de una muerte tan horrible como la inanición intento gritarle a sus ejecutoras para obtener una muerte mas pronta, peor la obscuridad parecía haberse tragado su lengua… o quizás solo se estaba desmayando de tanto dolor… su codo no podía estar bien…

…

…

_Esto es como un útero… no puedo moverme… y sin embargo tampoco deseo hacerlo… nunca me había sentido tan tibio… tan… especial… mi mentón descansa entre mis rodillas… y aun así no me importa… ah… madre… que hermoso nido le has construido a este hijo… aun así… no puedo ver tu rostro… quiero ver tu cara y acariciarla… ¿ por qué estoy sintiendo dolor si tú me estas cuidando? Mama! Mama!... esto… solo es un sueño después de todo… nadie puede vivir así… en un cuento de hadas… cuando logre quitarme el encanto de esta ilusión… recordar que corría por mi vida… y que mi cuerpo está muy lastimado… que en cualquier momento me dejara en paz… oh… si… mi cuerpo me estorba tanto ahora…_

…

…

Lentamente abrió los ojos en la grieta. La temperatura había ascendido… y sin embargo su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar. Su mano sana tanteo las rocas de la grieta en la que se encontraba atorado… y cuando le encontró un punto débil comenzó a patearlo. En medio de la obscuridad y sin escapatoria; no le molestaba llamar la atención de uno que otro engendro con deseos de matarlo. Después de todo, esa grieta podía ser una trampa aun peor que las alimañas que rondaban el pueblo.

Lentamente las rocas comenzaron a ceder dándole besos hirientes en el rostro o cualquier otro sitio donde caían, esparciendo su polvo húmedo de tanto esperar esos golpes… una pared vieja que también parecía esperar su fin lentamente.

La última piedra cayó pesadamente sobre el codo herido de Ed; el grito hizo un eco en toda la estructura que lo acobijaba. Definitivamente su codo no estaba en su sitio…

…

…

_Esto está mal… ante s podía tomar cosas del suelo y tan solo ofrecer un poco de miserable batalla… si mi codo está dañado… solo puedo huir… como un cobarde… después de todo aunque peleo… solo es para huir de un cuarto al siguiente… no es que de verdad me este enfrentando a algo… tan solo es la impresión… de que logro algo…_

…

…

Se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a caminar en medio de la obscuridad en la dirección por la que había llegado aun sin saber si exitista una salida. Lentamente una tenue y casi agonizante luz comenzó a vibrar a lo lejos, como la agónica luz al final del túnel. Y él se detuvo; no sabía si quería arriesgarse a eso… a ¿morir? Que mas el quedaba?... con temor de un nuevo enfrentamiento se quito al chaqueta , a pesar de que de seguro la temperatura bajaría, para hacerse un cabestro . Inmovilizando ese brazo dolorido contra su pecho. Esperando que no se acabase su viaje y lograr escapar.

…

…

_No parece una luz al final de un extenso túnel… sin más bien… es como nadar hacia arriba de noche… con la luna mirándote a la cara… difusa y agónica por lo obscuro del liquido en que uno está sumergido… pero… ¿Cómo lo sé?... creía que no sabía nadar… pero ahora creo que si lo sé…_

…

…

La luz de repente desapareció precipitándose a los líquidos cloacales… por lo que Ed pudo asumir que no era una ilusión previa a su muerte y troto hasta el origen de la iluminación. Algo que la contenía flotaba en los residuos líquidos… con cuidado estiro su mano intentando de alcanzar lo que sea que tuviese la pequeña luz junto a él. Peor se arrojo a si mismo hacia atrás casi como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica al tocar una mano como si fuese una rama.

…

…

_Oh! Por dios! Era un ser humano… y yo no lo ayude… otra persona más que ha muerto por mi culpa! Oh!... dios… oh! Esto no está bien… es como el policía de PAlevile.. y el de oacklake…_

_Soy un asesino! Mis manos… matan todo lo que toco!... estoy matando todo lo que toco… sin embargo no puedo morirme… porque no quiero…_

…

…

Apoyado en la pared opuesta a la luz esa que flotaba se quedo mirándose las manos. Negras, rojas, verdes… no podía salvar la vida de nadie… aparentemente ni la suya misma…

-:- ed… ¿ eres tú?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada el aparente cadáver inmóvil..

-:- aquí estoy…- contesto gateando hasta la orilla estirando su mano para atrapar esa vida que él quizás pudiese salvar… y que lo conocía.. Que podía hablar de ED… del que él no conocía.

Una vez que sujetó esa mano helada y mojada noto que faltaban el meñique completo y al menos dos falanges del dedo anular. Sin embargo la amputación era vieja… porque todo estaba cicatrizado…

-:- tu mano…- dijo ed acercándolo a la orilla e intentando de sacarlo del agua con una sola mano.

-:-… creí que lo recordarías por siempre… déjame aquí en la orilla… estoy mejor… me dijiste que me debías una… llego el momento Ed.. De que hagas algo por mi… ¿ lo harías por tu buen amigo?..

-:- seguro… dime! Pero.. Espera que pueda sacarte del agua!

-:- Mátame! Ed! Mátame! – grito con muy poca fuerza, pero con muchos ánimos.- mátame ED!

/fin del capítulo 10/

¬¬ Los amigos siempre con peticiones raras ¿no?

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero ansiosa sus comentarios… una pequeña publicidad… visiten mi one shot "lo siento Mary" si este le gusto el otro también… nos vemos en el capítulo 11 de la a utopista; la amistad.

Gracias por todas sus muestras de afecto… me hacen sentir que soy humana a veces ( ¡!) (¿?) Un beso enorme a todos y adiós…


	11. Chapter 11

_La autopista_

_**Capitulo 11; la amistad**_

Edward quedo helado por la petición y negó en silencio con su cabeza a gachas.

–;- ed! ¿Por qué?... aun estas enojado por lo que sucedió en tercer grado?... te dije que no fue mi intención… después del accidente… yo también deje de ser un hombre completo…

-:- no puedo…

-:- … o estas enojado por lo de la fiesta de preparatoria?... creí que te reirías con nosotros…

-:-… no puedo matarte… no soy un asesino…

-:- yo… - rio, o al menos eso intento, aunque solo salió aire tibio de su boca.- no me vengas con esto ahora… ¿no puedes hacer nada por mi?...

-;- mi brazo esta herido… - puso como una escusa para no matarlo.

-:- ed!... mátame…

Las suplicas le corroían el alma ferozmente, como algo violento que lo tomaba por sorpresa… como si algo lo violase en la conciencia… mata era malo… pero ese rogar era muy poderoso… había perdido el arma reglamentaria del policía … y toco en sus bolsillos sintiendo algo alargado y rígido, la inyección de insulina, que por algún motivo había dejado en su pantalón… vacio el contenido de la jeringa y la lleno de aire. La linterna alumbraba el cuerpo de su amigo mal herido y casi inmóvil… el hombre joven tenía el rostro hinchado, por lo que Ed no podía fiarse de los rasgos que veía en él, aun que su cuello estaba cubierto por una venda…

-:- lo hare… cumpliré tu deseo… - dijo lastimosamente, a pesar de todo él quería seguir con vida y no veía por que el resto no.

Corrió la venda y vio unas heridas horribles, retrocedió mientras la tenue linterna le enseñaba lo que no quería ver.

-:- sabes… estoy feliz de saber que estas bien… me preocupe de que pudieran hacerte daño… - dejaba sus ojos perfectamente cerrados, como esperando el pinchazo final.

-:- yo también me preocupe mucho por ti… - dijo casi instintivamente e introdujo la aguja en la vena del cuello, muy visible por el dolor que sentía el propietario de ese cuerpo maltrecho

Cuando comenzó a liberar el aire, el dolor le obligo abrir los ojos y ver a su amigo a la cara, ahora bien iluminada por la linterna.

-:- cielo santo!... gritó espantado! Aléjate asesino!- grito antes de la burbuja ingresase en las válvulas del corazón atrofiando su funcionamiento y finalmente haciéndolo colapsar , dando unos breves gemidos antes de morir…

Ed lo apretó en sus brazos a pesar del dolor y con su mano se halaba el cabello mientras lloraba casi a los gritos..

…

…

_Porque!... yo solo hice lo correcto?… ¿ lo hice? El me pidió morir! No fue mi culpa! No pude hacer nada… el me lo pidió… el me lo pidió… y ni siquiera se su nombre… no puedo dedicarle una oración a tu alma…que se quedara aquí… perpetua ene éste sitio sin dios… un alma estancada ene éste sitio tan lúgubre… sálvame de este destino… sálvame … de este dolor horrible… _

…

…

Lentamente y como un legado de su amigo tomo la linterna que funcionaba muy agotada y un manojo de llaves que tenía en su mano, en la otra mano… una que estaba completa … y que sujetaba esas llaves como si fuesen las llaves del paraíso. La palabra asesino retumbaba en su cabeza… ya no era algo que imaginaba; sino que realmente se le había dicho… se alejo del cuerpo y siguió lleno. Sin saber cómo hacer empujo el cuerpo de este al agua, donde ahora floraría hasta descomponerse por completo. Se ilumino las manos como buscando algo sobre esas palmas sucias… sucias… sucias….

Cuando se dio cuenta que solo estaba autocompadeciendose se miro los pies… o más bien bajo la cabeza con la esperanza infantil de hallar pies allí… donde solo había obscuridad. Con cuidado avanzo en la única dirección que tenía ese pasillo, mientras ese cabestro precario sostenía su brazo herido, que al menos no estaba quebrado; pero tampoco era solo un golpe, ya que su palma estaba orientada en un sentido extraño, o al menos que no le parecía natural en lo absoluto.

…

….

Volvió al comienzo de todo; donde su carrera estúpida había derivado en conocer a un amigo con las agallas de gritarle asesino…. Otro ser humano que se había alegrado de verlo bien…

Mientras observaba con cuidado su entorno, no podía evitar repasara lo que había aprendido sobre si mismo… era un graduado de preparatoria… ¿ hacia cuanto tiempo' bueno; quizás no importase demasiado... y en tercer grado había tenido un accidente… ¿ de transito? ¿ En casa? ¿ En la escuela?... ¿ y como habría sido Ed como alumno?...

…

…

Se paro justo debajo del agujero por el que había caído; no parecía haber otra salida… u otra entrada… salvo recorrer el canal de los caballos de fuego en el sentido contrario… pero tenía miedo… ¿ tan malo era admitirlo?... si.. Era malo…

….

….

_Después de todo no tengo opción… no puedo trepar hasta allá arriba… y volver sobre mis pasos no tiene sentido… en realidad… ya yodo ha perdido el sentido… el no saber quien soy no tiene sentido… si tan solo el automóvil hubiese explotado… o si ni siquiera me hubiese metido allí en un principio… o si me hubiesen atrapado los monstruos… me detesto tanto… que no se si morir sea un premio o un castigo… no pude salvar al único hombre de este sitio que conozca a Ed… ni siquiera yo me conozco…_

…_._

…

Se bajo a ese canal y se adentro dentro de el, el piso estaba cada vez mas baboso y pegajoso, hasta decidió dejar de avanzar por un momento… si, la obscuridad era tan absoluta que la linterna iluminaba su pecho apenas, y más bien parecía una señal para sus predadores… giro ala izquierda y vio una pequeña puerta de tejido metálico… más bien un trozo de alambrado desprendido de uno de los costados; la flexibilidad del alambre fingía ser una par de bisagras. Del otro lado era un pasillo estrecho en el que si quería avanzar debía espirar mientras caminase y hacer una pausa en sus inspiraciones, el pasillo estaba cubierto de hongos en el piso y las paredes, que de repente estaban más calientes y se veían las primeras nervaduras de esa irrigación sanguinolenta .

…

…

_Es un olor tan fuerte… tan amargo… y sin embargo la única salida parece del otro lado.. Lentamente se acerco hasta mi nariz una brisa gélida pero no por ello menos deliciosa… era aire puro que llegaba por alguna parte… ¿ de dónde vendrá? Mientras mas camino por este pasillo mas claustrofóbico me siento… mi vida se me escapa de las manos.. Y siento como si nunca hubiese tenido verdadero control sobre ella…._

_Quizás las muertes a mi alrededor no sean coincidencia… y mi falta de esperanzas… tampoco… _

…

…

Luego de unos momentos más de angustia y de contener la respiración encontró una pequeña filtración de luz… si bien el orificio sobre su cabeza era muy pequeño. El casi podía ver en su mente las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo… y aunque muy distante de una imagen del paraíso… se sintió liberado…

…

_Estas paredes están algo dañadas… creo que puedo trepar a la superficie… si tan solo pudiese utilizar mi brazo… estoy seguro que hay algo malo con él…_

…_._

Paso más adelante el caminos e interrumpía, indicándole aparentemente que solo le quedaba trepar… coloco entonces sus rodillas en la pared y lentamente intentó un ascenso peligroso, dado que la pared dejaba caer como una cascara vieja los trozos de pintura desechables, y los vasos que pisaba se rompían mojando de ese liquido su cuerpo, haciéndolo más resbaladizo, haciéndolo retroceder en su odisea… hasta que por fin su brazo llegó l agujero apenas más amplio que su cabeza.. Y no pudo evitar dar casi un salto y encontrarse con esa construcción destruida rozándolo y lastimándolo, apretando su brazo herido solo para salir… desesperado por…. Quedar en una azotea… tan abandonado como antes… solo que ahora a la luz del día…

…

….

_Estaba tan emocionado en salir de ese maldito sitio… que no pensé… no pensé que sería de nievo engañado por la voluntad de este sitio extraño… así es… estoy tan varado como antes… no parece haber una escalera.. o un sitio al cual ir… es como si todo este lugar me estuviese llamando a que me suicide ya cabe con esto… quizás debería dejar de renegar tanto… morir es lo mismo aquí o en casa… de un disparo que arrollado por un vehículo o en algún campo de guerra…. A manos de un enemigo un amado o uno mismo… morir es morir y solo eso… quizás yo también estoy teniendo más miedo del necesario…_

…

…

Entre sus pensamientos recorría el extenso y desierto techo en el que estaba, viendo que había otro agujero en una de las esquinas, el cual nos e veía improvisado como el primero, sino mas bien había allí algo demasiado premeditado… y una horribles marcas de dedos ensangrentados siendo arrastrados dentro…

…

…

_Que espeluznante…c así puedo oír sus gritos de terror… de cualquier individuo que sufra y se resista a morir… cuanto lo admiro y cuanto le envidio… es posible que sea yo el próximo que pase por esta situación? Si lograba salvar esta vida… ¿ serviría para lavar mis culpas por todas las muertes desde que llegué? … al menos será una vida que estas criaturas no van a llevarse… no podrán…_

…

…

Como si no hubiese ningún peligro del otro lado se arrojo dentro del agujero, listo para caer nuevamente en el infierno de los pasillos angostos y los caballos en llamas… sin embargo, cayó dentro de un departamento semi iluminado por la luz del exterior… estaba algo desarreglado, pero tan solo por el abandono de sus dueños.

Con cuidado tomo las sabanas de la cama y se sentó sobre ese colchón abandonado y ansioso de calor humano…

Necesitaba su abrigo cubriendo su espalda y ya había encontrado una mejor forma de mantener su brazo atado a la espalda. Con cuidado desataba el nudo que le había hecho a su abrigo, sin embargo dada centímetro que la tela cedía el codo respondía dando una parada a su cerebro… estaba tan molesto porque lo desplazaban de ese refugio que lo hacía notar con mucho dolor… y Ed solo podía continuar desatándolo… ya que su pecho también se quejaba del frio del clima local..

Con cuidado tomo los lienzos sucios y los doblo de tal forma de fortalecer la tela y asegurar el abrazo sobre su miembro herido…

-:- hubiese estudiado medicina…- se escapo de sus labios.. Y después de eso un silencio… ¿ estudiar medicina? Realmente había intentado alguna vez estudiar esa carrera?... ¿o alguna otra?...

Su pensamiento se perdió en los pasos que oía en el corredor contiguo. Termino de amarrar los nudos con fuerza y se puso de pie., el dolor lo había dejado algo mareado, peor corrió aun así hasta la puerta y la abrió apenas intentando de no ser visto. En cuanto sus retinas notaron los enormes pies desnudos que algo pesados se marcaban ene l pasillo se quedo sorprendido, cerro a puerta en cuanto sus ojos buscaron centímetros más arriba y vieron su cuerpo. Al cerrar la puerta el sonido de las bisagras y del picaporte se mimetizaron con el de la garganta de ed vomitando, o intentando vomitar algo de su interior vacio. No podía creer lo que había del otro lado. Finalmente se dejo caer sobre su saliva superado por la situación, el hambre y el asco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. fin del capitulo once..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pobre ed… si no come algo o encuentra una bebida saludable (o isotónica, o como les guste llamarlo) será presa fácil de cualquier criatura… o de su propia fisiología deficiente de alimentación… ¿Qué les deparara a ed de ahora en adelante, después de todo su amigo n ha hecho mas que joderle la vida?…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12: hueco en la memoria… vacio en el corazón.**_

..

…

.

**Resumen**: Ed tras escapar del sirio extraño en el que se encontraba termino en un aparente complejo de apartamentos, su codo parece hacer hecho de todo menos mejorar.

…

…

Con cuidado se incorporo y se dirigió al baño del departamento. En el espejo había un agujero, y en este una jeringa… casi instintivamente la tomo y estaba por llevarla a su brazo, intentando escapar de tanta locura… como la vez anterior… pero esta vez, a diferencia de la otra; no deseaba morir; por lo que decidió dejar el peligroso instrumento ene l lavabo y de dirigió nuevamente a l puerta, temblando, recordando esa bestia espantosa casi sobre él. Abrió la puerta y corrió a lo largo del pasillo. Su persecutor era una esfera gigante de trozos de carne que solo tenía pies… como si fuesen pelos… pies que asentaba en el piso conforme iba rotando su inmenso cuerpo, y es que hacían como manos al apoyarse en las paredes y en el techo, peor seguían siendo pies….

Ed aun debilitado avanzaba más rápido que esa cosa, y luego de luchar con varias puertas que no abrían, hasta que logro llegar a una que si le permitió traspasarla. En el recibidor había tres platos de avena, corrió hasta ellos y levantó el primero y bebió pasando por alto la cuchara que esperaba sobre el mantel, peor un segundo después alejo la cara del plato y escupió el contenido de regreso en el plato

-:- esta rancia… - con cuidado inspeccionó el siguiente plato, y luego de hundir su dedo dentro del plato sintió un pestilente olor salir de él, por lo que desistió siquiera de probarlo y s e acerco al tercer plato, el de menos tamaño y al olerlo lo comió casi sin probarlo, sus papilas gustativas agradecían ese hallazgo mientras su estomago gruñía al recibir esos alimentos, de repente detuvo la ingesta y llevo su mano a su boca, de esta extrajo una llave que casi tragaba, era pequeña y plateada. Volvió a mirar el plato, a un quedaba algo de avena, pero se sentía satisfecho. Avanzo un poco mas y encontró el cuarto principal, una cama matrimonial vacía y tendida, y un televisor emitiendo ruido blanco, con cuidado se acerco hasta el aparato y lo apago, las luces se fueron y se oyó el grito de una mujer.

_El grito de esa mujer me paraliza la medula… mejor será que encienda el tv para ver algo…_

Al encender la luz, las paredes estaban llenas de sangre y sobre la cama antes tan prolija ahora esta tendido el cuerpo en descomposición de una mujer semidesnuda y desfigurada y las sabanas estaban revueltas. El hedor a carne descompuesta casi le obligaba a quitar todo su contenido estomacal por la fuerza de los espasmos que el asco causaba, por lo que salió del cuarto casi despavorido. Entrando al baño y acuclillándose frente al inodoro, por más que hubiese amado esa avena, ya no podía soportar nada en su estomago, pero al acercarse al orificio nauseabundamente sucio reconoció al final de este una llave que brillaba tímidamente entre l agua residual.

_Oh por dio… no puedo creer que estoy metiendo mi mano ene este baño… incluso la contextura del agua es viscosa… y a pesar del asco que siento… no puedo vomitar… _

Una vez con la segunda llave en su poder abrió las llaves de la ducha y se metió bajo el agua que extrañamente salía tibia, con los ojos cerrados no dejaba de fregarse la cara, el cabello… intentaba de que el agua bajo ningún punto de vista tocase su boca, temía sobremanera la sanidad de ese elemento, pero más temía la decisión que el mismo había tomado de seguir adelante. Ahora tenía miedo… algo tan simple como apagar un televisor había cambiado todo su entorno. Definitivamente haber intentado de salvar a alguien había sido un error… después de todo… si salía de allí con vida… podía negar haber visto a alguien… podía negar todo lo que vio…. Podía fingir que no había conocido a nadie de su travesía en la autopista…

…

…

El agua de repente se detuvo, y obligo a Ed a abandonar el cuarto de baño. En ese momento no le molestaba arruinar el piso con su derrochar de agua… su codo dolía mucho menso ahora, o quizás su brazo estaba muriendo lentamente aun pendido de su hombro… abrió la puerta para salir de ese departamento y volver al inicio.

_Al diablo con ese infeliz! Yo no puede cuidar de mi mismo… no me importa lo que le suceda… después de todo… uno de mis amigos murió… puedo matar a cuantos quiera… dejar morir… quise decir dejar morir… después de todo… yo no los mato… yo solo… sobrevivo…._

Aun mas confundido que antes abrió la puerta de ese departamento y se arrojo al pasillo pretendiendo esquivar a esa bola ce carne, pero por el contrario precipito al suelo, todo eran manos..

Manos grandes, manos pequeñas... manos en las paredes, en el techo, en el piso… esas manos como hormigas lo sostenían con firmeza mientras se las pasaban a sus vecinas y rápidamente era arrastrado escaleras abajo, mientras Ed ponía todo de su parte para evitar ser llevado a dios sabe dónde.

*estoy aquí… extiende tu mano… persígueme… huye de mi mientras estrechas mi mano*

_De nuevo esa voz… esta aquí… no… no quiero ser arrastrado… no quiero… no quiero… pero…_

_Ayúdame… ayúdame… mis manos… están aprisionadas por estas tan frías… por el amor de dios… es como si estas manos me pellizcasen.. Me están pellizcando… y mi codo me está matando…._

Estiro su mano libre, esperando llegar hasta esa voz… aceptaría su ayuda… dado que se sentía destruido… abatido…. Pero cuando sintió el contacto con unos dedos enormes que casi lo hacían, una avalancha de manos lo empujo escaleras abajo. Lo último que pudo pensar antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue "hubiese preferido drogarme en el baño"

..

…

-:-ah!- se sentó de repente, dando un segundo alarido por el contacto de su brazo herido sobre el piso, a lo que le sorprendió, pues había desaparecido su cabestro improvisado. Peor seguía mojado… se puso de pie e hizo un paso en medio de la obscuridad, como un deja vu... pollo frito en su pie descalzo… se echo hacia a tras… porque después venia la parte en la que estaba la mujer desfigurada… y después de eso…el salón de preescolar… oh…

Se atrinchero en la cama que encontró tanteando con cuidado no saldría de allí ni en un millón de años… no quería golpear al mujer… después de todo aunque daba miedo, le había hecho sentir bien….

Agazapado entre los cobertores con olor a sudor y sucios al tacto también comenzó a oír pasos , que se acercaban, paso de una persona adulta, pero de mediano tamaño… la puerta fue golpeada sutilmente, peor él se negaba a matar a alguien más… no sería responsable por más muertes…. Solo saldría de ese lugar de pesadillas y seguiría adelante, sin saber a dónde, ni sabiendo porque… la puerta sonando nuevamente… y la persona con la carta rompe en un llanto silencioso.

_Dentro de mi pecho sentí la necesidad de correr y asistirla, cuando quise darme cuenta… ya había abierto la puerta, y me tope con una mujer muy joven, aparentemente no podía verme, sus ojos azules parecían trasparentes, sus labios color durazno brillaban como s escondiese el sol en su boca, y su piel era tan clara que parecía un ángel, definitivamente ella no me estaba viendo… me hice a un lado para permitirle pasar, me cuesta imaginar que esta sea su casa…_

No necesito que Ed le hable, se adentro un par de pasos en la casa y con la mirada angustiosa recorrió el departamento.

-:-disculpe…- la voz de Ed salía nerviosa y entrecortada, los ojos de la joven le habían robado el aliento, la muchacha gimió en su silencioso llanto al oír su voz, desconcertando al joven que se acerco a ella sin tocarla.

-:- mamá quería verte…- la joven sao de su bolso una carta, Ed estiro emocionado su mano esperando que al chica le diese el papel, pero esta seguía sosteniéndolo.

-:- mi madre?... conoces a mi madre?...- Ed se emociono, derramando lagrimas sin poder controlarlas… - mami?...- se sentía como un niño desamparado…, y toco el papel como si fuese una reliquia, tocando accidentalmente la mano de la joven, que soltó el sobre retrocediendo su brazo hacia atrás y luego llevándolo hasta su pecho.

-:- estas aquí?... esta tan obscuro… - ella no podía verlo, peor solo porque estaba obscuro…. Un alivio recorrió la espalda de Ed, que temía ser un fantasma… si, temía haber muerto n la escalera…. – mamá… dijo que quería vernos en casa… antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-:- ya es tarde!- se oyó una voz desde un rincón obscuro del cuarto, la sorpresa le puso los pelos de punta a Ed, no sabía siquiera que estuviese con alguien más compartiendo el cuarto… no lo había oído… no lo había olido…

-:- pero mama….

-:- ella solo tiene que hablar con uno de nosotros… hay uno de nosotros que ella nunca podrá olvidar… y paradójicamente es el que menos tiempo ha pasado con ella… no tenemos porque ir!

-:- Edward!- el grito de la joven basto para erizar el bello de la nuca de Ed… que de la sorpresa dejo caer la cara que no podía leer pro la obscuridad…

-:- EMILY!- la voz en medio de la obscuridad junto con el protagonista dijeron el nombre de la muchacha, uno muy molesto, mientras el segundo, sorprendido y hasta asustado.

-:- ella nos necesita… Ed… hermano…

_No, estoy muerto?... como puedo estar aquí fuera… y hablando en la sal al mismo tiempo?... Emily?... de verdad lamento lo de tu gato… lamento lo e tu gato.. Lamento mucho lo de tu gato… lo lamento Emily… perdóname…_

De rente se oyeron los pasos del hombre de la obscuridad que se aceraron al muchacha y le tomó el brazo de mal modo y lo empujo hacia atrás.

-:- si vas eres una idiota!- levantó uno de su brazos a la altura del hombro del brazo opuesto preparándose para lanzar una bofetada a la joven, pero el protagonista se interpuso y la otra persona se detuvo, sin dejar de mirar a la jovencita varios años menor que él. Y bajando el brazo amenazante de malas ganas. – no llores!...

-:- Ed… me ibas a golpear?... – muchacha le tomo una de las manos…

El protagonista se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía verlo, porque a pesar de estar su cuerpo distanciando a los hermanos, ellos seguían tomados de la mano.

-:- Emily… sentía que tenía que decirlo… perdón por lo de tu gato…

-:- eso ya no importa… y si es tan importante para ti… no iré a ver a mama…

-:- ella pudo vivir con nosotros toda la vida… peor fue ella la que nos dejo… si tiene piernas que venga ella a nosotros… - el joven de facciones rudas comenzó a derramar contadas lagrimas, mientras que Ed allí de pie se preguntaba que sucedía… porque no podían verlo… o pero aun… ¿el era ese Ed, un hombre violento y de higiene reprobable?... ¿su madre había huido dejándolos solos en casa?

¿Porque necesitaba de ellos ahora? Su cabeza daba antas vueltas que era imposible encontrarle un sentido a lo que le sucedía… a lo que le sucedería…

-:-sh… no digas mas… creo que él está aquí… le tengo miedo…- el tipo abrazo a l jovencita en cuanto Ed se alejo

-:- recuerdas…que no hablaríamos jamás de eso?... él no está aquí….

_El no está aquí…. El no está aquí…. ¿se refieren a mi?... ¿no me quieren con ellos?... yo a no estoy en ningún lugar… y encerrad aquí, no puedo siquiera ver a mi madre… mamá…_

De repente las paredes comenzaron a temblar junto con el suelo, como la vez anterior… peor sus "hermanos" parecían inmunes a ello… mientras él estaba rendido en el piso, intentando de ponerse de pie , la puerta seguía abierta y e podía observar el pasillo… la mujer que él había golpeado la otra vez estaba allí en la otra punta, caminando lentamente hacia él, con una pequeña vela, tenía miedo de golpearla de nuevo, peor se sentía alegre de verla, si hubiese sido perro hubiese batido al cola… peor solo s e arrastró hasta sus pies,, y una vez allí la vio acuclillarse hasta él… de nuevo al piel llena de cicatrices del fuego… sin labios que pudieran bésalo y son orejas que pudiesen ser adornada con pendientes.. Y sus ojos muertos ambos adornados por una espesa capa blanca de ceguera…

-:- mamá… ¿eres tú?... verdad mamá?...-estiro uno de sus brazos hacia la mujer… que lo acaricio en el rostro- lamento haberte hecho daño mamá….

La mujer saco una lleve de su bolsillo y dejo la vela en el suelo mientras se ponía de pie el fuego de la vela lentamente comenzaba a trepar su vestido, a pesar de que Ed gritaba con fuerza la mujer no se volteo en ningún momento y siguió avanzando lentamente hasta la otra punta del corredor, donde había una puerta estrecha, allí coloco la llave y se adentro, dejando el sendero de fuego conde sus pasos habían estado.

_Espera mamá… no te dejare morir… no después de haberte encontrado… estoy seguro, seguro que tu eres ella… no me quedare sin ti…e espera… soy yo… Ed… soy yo…_

Ed corrió cruzando las llamas, sosteniendo su brazo herido peor al llegar hasta la puerta además de la llave que había usado al mujer habían otros dos agujeros. Ed apenas podía leer mientras sentia el fuego trepando por sus piernas, con esfuerzo y mucha dificultad pudo leer un modesto grafiti que decía "utilízalas en el orden que desees… el final será el mismo... siéntete libre de elegir por última vez."

Confundido por el calor sofocante y abrazador y el dolor coloco las llaves de la avena y el baño en un orden aleatorio y la puerta se abrió, con tal de huir de allí se arrojo sin medirse hacia el otro lado….

_No… dios mío… aquí de nuevo no…. No… no…. ¿porque estoy aquí de nuevo! ¿Porque esos ojos no dejan de seguirme…?... ¿Cuánto más quieres verme llorar!... no puedo creerlo… por más que llore… por más que sufra… estoy nuevamente… en la autopista…_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End del doce)))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Bien… O_O que le está pasando al pobre ED! Esto no puede estar bien… ¿Cuándo va a dejar de tener esos deja vu? Porque va y vuelve contantemente? Pobre bastardo señoras y señores! Esta versión de Silent Hill tiene hipo… XD


	13. Chapter 13

_**La autopista capitulo 13-final- : la última estación**_

.

.

_Dedicado a todos los que han seguido el largo viaje de ed... La ultima entrega de LA autopista desde lo más profundo de mi corazón para ustedes.-_

.

.

.

Resumen: ed regreso a al autopista, con su brazo herido y en búsqueda de lo que aparentemente es su madre.

..

…

_Estoy como cuando comencé… sin saber que soy, o como llegue hasta aquí… solo tengo este sobre… que en letra manuscrita dice que necesita ver a sus hijos… antes de que sea tarde… quizás por eso me accidente el coche? Yendo a ella… no, no tiene sentido, acabo de recibir esta nota… o quizás no era para mi… como todas las cosas que fui recogiendo en el trayecto… como todas las vidas que fui segando…. Quizás… no haya salida para mi… y ahora me estoy congelando, con mi ropa mojada, en la nieve… y sabiendo que él me está mirando… que anda detrás de mi… ah… mi brazo… mi mano esta ya azul… y me duele mucho… _

Lentamente se puso de pie y se acerco a la carretera, sus pies comenzaron a seguir la línea amarilla que yace entre los dos carriles… a la espera de quizás con algo de suerte encontrara un vehículo que le lleve hasta su destino... incluso cuando sabia que no llegaría… que no había solución verdadera, ni esperanza… quizás solo debía dejar de caminar y acostarse a dormir en la nieve… lentamente dejo de caminar, allí se encontraba, de pie en medio de un camino olvidado por dios… por el hombre… por todo el mundo… menos él que estaba en ese sitio… muriéndose… marchitándose sin poder estrechar a su madre…. Sin poder hacer nada la respecto de su perdida… solo podía recordar el verla encendida como una espantosa antorcha… y sus gritos, los gritos que el daba lleno de espanto y nadie podía oír… quizás que nadie quería oír…

… después de todo, que sentido tenia seguir… que sentido…

_Estaba por arrojarme esperando que el próximo coche me destroce en pedazos…_

_Sin embargo esos ojos seguían detrás de mi… podía oír como sus pies caminaban hacia mí, pateando la nieve con torpeza… podía haberme volteado…. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder verlo… ahora no había ningún obstáculo… y el podía tomarme ya no quería oponerme… después de todo, este lugar… legue a este sitio solo para morir… como Martha, sus hijos… su marido… mi amigo, los policías… ¿Por qué seria yo diferente?_

_*aquí estoy, asústate… abrázame y alejare… corre, no quieres verme… peor quieres abrazarme*_

_Su voz se cuela en mi cerebro… y no me deja respirar… por fin siento que está sobre el concreto… pero no puedo dejar de imaginarme que salgo de aquí… que m espera algo diferente… que soy feliz… quizás no debiese… peor me ilusionó con esa idea… y mis piernas comienzan a alejarse de la autopista, corriendo nieve dentro… simplemente en la dirección contraria a la de sitio de la que escape… el cielo con sus nubes color plomo parecía un techo de metal que me impedía siguiera adivinar el horario… y detrás de mi, cada vez ms distantes, los pasos de ese tipo… y su voz dentro de mi cabeza de nuevo…_

_*mas huyes mas te acercas… tómame con terror y suéltame con alegría… toma mi mano… y despídete de ti mismo*_

_Un árbol… dos arboles… tres… lentamente estoy ingresando en un bosque… completamente muerto.. El silencio hace que la temperatura baje varios cientos de grados… y mi brazo ahora me hace doler el hombro y hasta las costillas y la espalda… mis piernas están tan cansadas… no pude descansar ni un segundo… este infierno nos e detiene… no conoce lo que es detenerse… _

En el piso se fueron dibujando lentamente sus rodillas… pues se había caído… ya podía continuar… el sueño le venció ... teniendo de triste arrullo la nieve que comenzaba a caer del cielo… y el sonido lejano de los pasos de su persecutor… no quería morir… pero había llegado a su límite…. Como si a alguien le importase… en realidad tenia tiempo de preguntarse si realmente… realmente el también había deseado de verdad estar vivo.. Si le había puesto el empeño que realmente hacía falta….

Su cuerpo entumecido y su cabeza confusa y semidormida fueron tomados por esta figura, que lo arrastra a través del bosque… ED a pesar de desearlo no podía caer del todo inconsciente, por lo que sentía la nieve ingresando entre su ropa, las piedrecillas del camino bajo su cuerpo… pero por primera vez desde el accidente había silencio... y casi que paz… de nos er por ese dolor perturbador y el frio congelante… pero era paz… casi que pensaba que era la paz que se merecía… o un infierno regalado…

Jo de ser arrastrado cuando llegaron hasta un agujero en la tierra, el fondo de este tenía nieve depositada, lo que daba a entender que todo había sido premeditado… y de la nada de una sucia patada en las costillas su torso cayo al agujero… y con una pala fue acomodado hasta que el agujero se comenzó a llenar de tierra…. Por fin podría dormir…

…

..

Se sentó de repente… todo había sido un sueño? Era lo más probable… se puso de pie, tras hacer esto tierra cayo del cuello de su ropa hasta el suelo, haciendo contraste con la nieve… no había sido un sueño… sacudió su ropa mientras veía como la tierra de su propi entierro caía al piso… paso su mano violentamente restregando sus ojos.. Pues la tierra la mezclarse con estas lagrimas formaban unas vergonzosas líneas… que llegaban hasta sus mejillas. A pocos metros había un agujero abierto., recientemente… pero Ed no quiso acercarse a verlo… y a varios metros una pequeña casa….

…

…

_Esa casa… voy a morir si no entro… después de todo... quien me haya desenterrado… lo hizo para que viviese… quizás hasta fue esta persona…._

Lentamente se acerco hasta la puerta y al golpearla esta se abrió, aparentemente había estado abierta... y por la nieve que había ene l recibidor, había estad abierta desde siempre….

-:-hola... gracias por lo de hace un rato…- balbuceo adentrándose en la sal, asumiendo que el dueño de la propiedad lo había rescatado de morir asfixiado.

Nadie respondía… se acerco hasta la chimenea apagada, allí, sobre esta pendían retratos de unos niños… a Ed le sorprendió que había una niña con los mismos ojos de Emily… pero apenas era una bebe… ¿pudiera ser que allí estuviese…

-:- mamá..- susurro y se volteo, lentamente el fuego comenzaba a consumir el cuarto.. El fuego avanzaba lentamente sobre las esquinas inferiores del cuarto, trepando en un baile hipnótico y que suavemente se comía las memorias de la pared… si, sobre todas las fotos de la pared

-:-… por aquí…- una voz apagada se dejo escapar desde el pasillo… ed dejo la fotografía donde se quemaría inevitablemente.. Y con un paso lento cruzo el pasillo que s e iluminaba ahora con las luces de la combustión de la madera.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta y de su interior salía una luz tenue… y dorada.. Se asomo hasta ella y se quedo mirando, allí, tras una cortina recogida, una mujer sumergida en una bañera llena de agua y sangre…. Sobresalía su cabeza y uno de sus brazos.

La mujer movió su cabeza y lo vio a los ojos… y le sonrió, su cara estaba mostrando la proximidad a la muerte, pero estaba serena… ella tenía la serenidad que él no pudo tener cuando casi moría…

-:- hijo… al final solo viniste tú… pero ya es muy tarde…

-:- mama?- ed se quedo allí, casi clavado al marco de la puerta, no podía pasar… o quizás era que no quería acercarse y ver que el estaba por perder a su madre… que la perdería sin poder recordar nada de ella, ni cuando de niño ella le ataba los zapatos… o de que lo protegía de la lluvia… o que el compraba un helado un día de calor… su madre estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y el no tendría como recordarla….

-:- ven hijo… acércate….- la mujer miro junto a la tina, llamándolo a acercarse.

Ed se acerco hasta ella y se acuclillo, levantando su mano para sacarla del agua, pero no estaba seguro…

-:- dime.. ¿Cómo estás en tu vecindario? ¿Te llevas bien con los vecinos?

-:- eh… si… no tengo problemas…- sonrió falsamente mientras contenía las lágrimas…

-:- ¿y ya conociste a alguien e especial que te haya hecho olvidar a tu madre?

-:-no mamá… aun no hay ninguna mujer tan especial…- comenzó a derramar sus lagrimas… no podía tolerar mentirle.. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad… no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sacarla del agua… ni para huir de la verdad…

-:- eres tan gracioso…- sonrió la mujer, siguiendo esto de un gesto de dolor… - y dime… ¿eres exitoso?... ¿la vida es dura contigo?.. Me extrañas?

-:- no puedo quejarme… todo está bien… peor a veces… creo que no pertenezco a ninguna parte mamá… creo que a eso le llaman extrañarte…

-:- eres una buena persona… incluso mintiéndome… por piedad…. Eres tan tierno… y yo…- la mujer comenzó llorar…

-:- mamá?...

-:-lo siento… de verdad lo lamento tanto hijo… si solo hubiese sabido que te convertirías en lo que veo ahora… lo hubiese evitado… peor no pude….

-:- mamá.. De que etas hablando?... todo eta bien… estoy aquí contigo…

-:- yo … ¿podrás perdonarme por lo que te hice? De verdad… luego de lo que te hice… no pude mirar a tus hermanos a los ojos jamás… y tuve que marcharme de casa…. Y lo perdí todo… desde que te arruine la vida…

-:- no podrías arruinarme la vida… eres mi madre…. – ed no entendía lao que la mujer se refería y se acerco mas a ella…- yo te amo, porque eres mi madre…

-:- hijo… yo…lamento tanto la noche que te aborte… lo lamento tanto…

-:- que…- Ed se puso de pie y realizó un paso hacia atrás… luego de pensar unos segundos y de tocarse el torso, el era real… y se arrodillo para acercarse a la mujer, que cada vez le costaba más mantener el cuello erguido. – pero yo estoy aquí … ¿no me querías?...- la respuesta sea cual fuera, no podía darle paz jamás… su madre había intentado abortarlo… y se lo decía ahora en lecho de muerte…

-:-no te quería… me traerías muchos problemas…. Y lo hice….- la mujer no podía sostener la vista en el rostro de su hijo y miraba solo el agua llena de sangre mientras no dejaba de llorar. Gimiendo espasmódicamente… - yo, ya no soportaba más la situación… en casa todo estaba bien.. Hasta que supe que te traería al mundo… perdón….

-:- no… ¿no me querías?...

-:- tome la decisión sin pensarlo… simplemente.. Lo vi como una solución y me acosté en esa camilla… me acosté y solo pensaba que lo hacía por el bien de ED y Emily… tus hermanos … eran mi mundo…

-:- no… no… - no podía creer lo que oía… después de todo… no tenia nadie que lo amase… ni siquiera su madre que lo había deseado muerto… no había un hombro en el cual llorar… no había nada para ed…

-:- pero no pude… no pude soportar haberte echado de mi cuerpo… y partí de casa… ya no podría ser madre de nadie…. y así fue como me quede tan sola… y tan vacía….

-:- ¿y papá?...

-:- él fue el primero… hijo… el me dijo que no podíamos tenerte… me amenazo de dejarnos… dijo que seriamos muchos… que él era feliz así… después de que hui de casa… no dejaba de llamarme y pedirme que regresara… pero no.. No podía volver….

-:- ¿te arruine la vida?- ed bajo la cabeza, dejándola a pocos centímetros de la mano de su madre, esta coloco sus dedos entre el cabello de ed…

-:- me preguntas esto hijo?... después de que yo acabe con la tuya… mi niño… tienes el cabello suave… como el mío… pude ver una bolita de pelos… en ese momento creí que sería duro como el de tu padre… y tus piececitos ed… eran tan pequeños… sin embargo te trajeron hasta aquí.. Y viniste a verme… hijo… hijo… ¿estas ahí?—la mujer levanto suavemente su brazo mientras sus ojos se abrían buscando algo mas allá de lo que podía encontrar…..

-:- mamá!...mamá! Estoy aquí… mamá… ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Mamá?

-:- no puedo verte hijo… pero al menos pude conocerte…. Creo que significa que estoy muriendo… ¿no?... está bien… porque sufrí mucho… aun recuerdo tus puños apretados… luchaste todo lo que pudiste… y sin embargo… deje que te arrancaran de mi… ¿porque no estás enojado?

-:- mamá… ahora entiendo para que me llamaste hasta aquí… peor no quiero hacerlo…

-:- hazlo…

Nuestro protagonista se irguió solo un poco, posó su mano en pecho de su madre y la hundió en el agua, viéndola como desaparecía lentamente bajo el liquido traslucido, aunque las burbujas que manaban de su boca le impedían verle la expresión que ésta mujer ponía en su rostro, mientras un ciclos e cerraba… la madre que había dado muerte a su hijo, y ahora de este lado él le abría la puerta verdadera hacia a muerte… el fuego que había estado consumiendo la sala comenzaba a asomarse por el marco de la puerta… sin embargo ed solo estaba allí junto a su madre… manteniendo el cuerpo de ella bajo el agua…. Hasta que dejo de moverse… las lagrimas no dejaban de suicidarse desde sus ojos hasta la tina… si, no había nada para él.. Simplemente porque nunca había nacido…

La madrea que chirriaba mientras se quemaba fue lentamente pisada por unos pies ligeros y pequeños…

Ed miro la dirección de la que los pasos venían y vio de nuevo a la mujer abrazada por el fuego… a pesar de la cantidad de fuego que al envolvía su vestido estaba intacto, ye n una de sus manso sostenía un candelabro, la otra mano estaba extendida hacia él…era la única mano que él había tenido… y podía perdonar todo… esa no era la madre... pero era lo único que tenia…

Lentamente se puso de pie y quito el peso que ejercía sobre el cuerpo de su madre… la mujer no desistía de estirarle su mano… que abrazase esas flamas… la mujer abrió esa cadavérica boca… a pesar de no tener labios Ed veía esa sonrisa… que lo llamaba… y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

*espera…. Piensa… no huyas… yo soy la verdad… yo soy tu vida cegada…no huyas de mi… no existe Salida verdadera… no vayas… estrecha mi mano…*

_No voy a hacerte caso… solo quiero olvidar todo esto… abrazar a quien me ofrece sus brazos…q quizás así termine esta pesadilla… el fuego… que calor… como duele… pero al fin estoy con alguien que me aprecia… que me ama… sus brazos duelen… su abrazo duele…._

_Que increíble sensación el fuego consumiéndome…. Creo que al fin puedo dormir…_

_Ya tengo Paz…._

_((((((((End of the highway! __O_o))))))_

_Bueno… ya se termino… de ser por mi hubiese durado por siempre…._

_O_o pobre nuestro prota! Ni siquiera era ED!... u_u_

_Más adelante publicare un bonus… pero la historia en si concluye aquí… _

_Gracias por leer… comentar y/o trolear se verá como muestra de cariño n_n _


	14. bonus

La autopista.  
Bonus Chapter.

…

…

Silent Hill y su contenido son propiedad de Konami… ¡Dejen de molestarme!...

…  
el recorrido por la autopista.  
…

…

"la radio y sus canciones rancheras... se ve que me estoy cercando a un pueblucho de cuarta... tan elegantes estas canciones de sacarse los dientes a puñetazos... estas estaciones pueblerinas me aburren... me imagino a los campiranos de dientes podridos riendo ebrios mientras golpean sus muslos con sus manos haciendo la percusión más primitiva, para su ya primitivo esparcimiento.

¿Qué es esta interferencia? Lo que faltaba... una falla en la transmisión..."

...

...

¿Cómo puedo ver algo con tanta niebla?… Mi vehículo debe parecer un fantasma entre estas nubes bajas... o quizás es como si hubiese muerto y estoy dando un paseo celestial... ¿De qué rayos estoy hablando?...

Mejor será que ingrese en el siguiente pueblo antes de que tenga un accidente... suficiente con tener un mal día hoy... como para agravarlo muriendo...

...

...

De repente sin clavar los frenos mi vehículo se detiene bruscamente... no recuerdo haber ido tan rápido... ¡Qué rayos golpeó mi auto!... mientras giro sin control atado en mi cinturón de seguridad solo ruego que sea culpa del otro vehículo... y que por dios... el tanque repleto de gasolina no estalle. Sabía que era un mal día para levantarse de la cama... pero mi hermana necesitaba que la llevase

...

Todo fue una pesadilla, mi auto esta aun lado de la autopista... el motor está muerto y no tiene una gota de gasolina...  
que pesadilla espeluznante... mi nombre es Edward... y vengo en búsqueda de respuestas...

Soy un hombre recientemente desempleado que vive que de la caridad de su hermanita menor... una vergüenza... pero así como va el país tengo suerte de que ella no se haya divorciado y de que mi cuñado no tenga problemas en mantenerme como a su fiel mascota...

...

...

Avanzo un par de metros y creo que debo estar soñando estar vivo y que no quede en coma en el choque... justo de donde yo venía el camino está bloqueado por tres camiones retorcidos... camino incrédulo hasta ellos... mientras enciendo un cigarrillo... si hay que morir de algo... morir disfrutando de un cigarrillo es de mis muertes preferidas...

El olor a gasolina me detiene de acercarme aún más a los tres camiones que habían colisionado hacía mucho tiempo ya... en silencio me alejo... mientras la ranchera que tanto asco me daba antes comienza a acompañarme con mi propio silbido... siendo yo quien mida el tempo con mis pasos... maldita facilidad que tengo para contagiarme de lo que hay a mi alrededor...

Considerando la cantidad de veces que silbé esa vieja y apestosa ranchera de 4 insufribles minutos por vez y la velocidad media a la que me desplazo... debo haber recorrido ya 2 kilómetros... con lo espeso de la niebla no pude contar los metros de línea amarilla... o cuantas eran... detesto que mi talento se derroche... esta mañana me rechazaron en otra entrevista laboral... contratarán a otro sujeto... quizás una delgada y bella mujer que sepa un cuarto de lo que yo conozco... pero que excite a los clientes para que se queden más tiempo embelesados con su figura...

...

...

Mejor llamo a una grúa... debí hacer eso en primer momento... ¿Qué rayos?... mi teléfono no tiene cobertura aquí... pero ahora la barra está completamente llena...

Solo oigo gemidos desde el otro lado de la línea... es como si estuviesen matando a alguien... o un niño muy perverso estuviese jugando con el teléfono del sujeto de la grúa...

...

A lo lejos veo una sombra que se acerca... mejor le pediré un teléfono de línea... Intento tocarle el hombro... pero veo que en realidad fue una ilusión óptica de esta niebla... no había nadie conmigo…

En el suelo había un papel; una pequeña nota...más bien parece el retazo de una agenda.

"llamar al veterinario, Scott está enfermo y me puse triste. Dave no me quitara las cucarachas de encima. Doctor."  
recuerdo a Scott... el veterinario no llegó jamás... luego nos enteramos que en realidad el infeliz murió en un accidente de tránsito... mientras venía a curar a Scott... que murió vomitando en el cuarto que compartía con mi hermanita...  
mi padre le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una pala cuando dejó de moverse... solo para asegurarse de no enterrarlo vivo... y yo desde ese día tuve la fobia de parecer muerto y que me enterrasen con vida...

...

…

La niebla cada tanto me da un respiro…. Y puedo ver un poco de mi horizonte…. Allí estoy yendo… se ven unos edificios muy pequeños ya sea por su precariedad o por su distancia…

¡Llegué a pensar que estaba en otro estado… no conozco mucho las carreteras… y esta era mi primera vez sobre esta… maldigo las primeras veces… nunca salen bien… el primer trabajo, la primera pareja… el primer "te amo"… todo, todo eso es pura basura!...

…

…

Esto es… ¿¡Un policía en el piso! Espero que este bien… este uniforme…. Ah dios mío…. Este uniforme… si alguien ve que estoy junto a un policía de Paleville muerto… nadie creerá que no lo mate yo… demonios… dejaré las cosas como están…. Pero a simple vista… le han robado todo…

…

**Los pasos de Edward lo llevaron por la autopista huyendo de la escena del crimen. Un perro fuera de sí comenzó a correr tras él, lo que solo hizo que este corriese aún más rápido, maldiciendo al cuadrúpedo hasta que se hartó y de una parada en la cabeza hirió al animal, que comenzó a sacudirse en el suelo mientras su hocico no dejaba de gotear sangre.**

**Con cuidado él se agachó para ver el animal confundido y adolorido que le regalo una mordida de venganza. No sabía cómo solucionar el mal que había hecho; por lo que dio una segunda patada, pero los aullidos no se extinguían. Desesperado comenzó a patear al animal una y otra vez… sin poder matarlo; hasta que se vio a si mismo de niño tirado en el suelo y se alejó de un salto. Viendo la criatura agonizante… que el recordó a Scott… lamió sus dientes superiores mientras la impotencia lo invadía junto a la desesperación ¿Qué hacer con aquel mamífero? Cerró los ojos y dio un robusto pisotón sobre el cráneo del animal, para dejarlo casi deshecho. Una lágrima se escapó, pero rápidamente se mezcló con el sudor que comenzó a recorrer la frente de Ed.**

…

…

Nunca había hecho algo tan espeluznante en mi vida…. esto no se parece en nada a matar en línea… donde a los 15 segundos los personajes se resetean en algún otro punto del mapa….

Oh! Pobre Scott… como amé a ese perro… ahora recuerdo… cuando volvía de clases golpeado… al final de cuentas era la mascota de mi hermana desde pequeño… ella me curaba las heridas… si papa se enteraba…. Le temíamos tanto a papá…

…

…

Bueno… la sangre de ese perro se está enfriando sobre mis botas… aquí hay una casa muy familiar… modesta… hay una huerta… la gente de esta casa debe de ser pobre… plantaban... lechugas, tomates… los últimos dos son ilegibles… pareciese como si alguien presa del pánico las hubiese borrado…. Los únicos vegetales que cuidé en mi vida fueron las geminaciones de mi proyecto de ciencias… y los recursos de mis videojuegos… por algún motivo los vegetales reales me detestan… justo de la misma manera que los seres humanos no virtuales… salvo por mi hermana… será mejor que le pida un teléfono a estos extraños… imagino que el niño perverso ya debió haber vuelto a la cama… mocoso malcriado….

Vaya… al puerta no tiene llave… el milagro de los pueblos perdidos en medio de la nada… aunque también suele ser el motivo de asesinatos en las películas de terror…

El interruptor está cubierto de una suave capa de polvo… o la familia duerme cuando aún hay luz del sol… o son todos unos topos… lo que explicaría los vegetales allá afuera…

Hay olor ha guardado…como en un asilo de ancianos… lo que no sería justo… los ancianos son ciegos y comen vegetales… pero se levantan seguido al baño… esta luz tendría que estar encendida de por vida…

Hay olor a cerveza en el piso… no sólo eso... hay una lata vacía…, el aluminio aun esta frío… aunque aquí hace frío de por sí…

La sala de estar tiene la alfombra mojada y un tv descompuesto… muy poco interesante… lamento mucho la cerveza derramada…

El barandal está roto… y esas puertas allá arriba… dios mi cabeza…

…

…

**Se puso de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza, su respiración se aceleró haciéndose cada vez menos profunda y más ruidosa; estaba teniendo una crisis y necesitaba su inhalador…. Su inhalador que había dejado como un idiota en la guantera o en su bolso de mano, justo en el asiento del acompañante. Lentamente su cerebro comenzó a dormirse; mientras se desesperaba por la falta de aire… unos minutos jadeando como un pez fuera del agua hasta que quedo inerte sobre la alfombra mojada.**

…**.**

…

Esa era mi casa… cuando era un niño estúpido… pero feliz… cuando miraba el sol a la cara…. Ya hora no sé cuánto tiempo pasó… pero el sitio se ve destruido… mejor… me largo de esta casa espeluznante… no tengo ningún buen recuerdo de este sitio…

**Al salir le echó un último vistazo a la huerta familiar, que ahora era un enorme cráter en la tierra. Donde los bordes estaban calientes.**

Que nostalgia… nosotros armamos esta huerta… ahora reducida a un cráter, ¿Qué rayos pasó cuando no estaba consciente?... rayos… creo que es único buen recuerdo de mi madrastra… la perra nos arruinó la vida… la detesto casi tanto como a ella… malditas putas…

Las mujeres han arruinado mi vida… salvo por mi hermanita… ella cuida de mi todo el tiempo y yo no puedo devolverle nada… nada… otra vez me siento mareado… mejor será que busque ayuda… o debería volver al auto por mi inhalador… pero… el policía muerto… ¿Me estoy durmiendo de nuevo?... pero... si aún estoy de pie… ¿o no?...

…

…

Que dolor de cabeza… debí haberme quedado dormido en el suelo… hey… esto no es el costado de casa… esto es… ¡Un pasillo de hospital!... a veces parece que esto si en un video juego… donde tras morir puedo aparecer en otro sitio…. Aunque solo son mis payasadas… creo que eso y mi asma es otro motivo de que no me tomen en ningún trabajo… uf… que extraño… al puerta del baño parece solo poder abrirse del otro lado… ¿Qué ingeniero contratan para estas cosas?...

Detesto a los ingenieros… ellos y sus autos caros y bonitas plumas doradas y de marfil…. Pavoneándose con bata como científicos… y apenas son ingenieros… los detesto… todos exactamente iguales… robándose el crédito de los físicos y matemáticos…. Una desgracia todos ellos… que crean estas puertas inservibles…. No pienso orinar en un rincón como un animal… además que deseo lavar mi cara…

**Con algo de paciencia recorrió el hospital hasta llegar a una especie de sala de personal.**

Los médicos me irritan… sabiendo que tiene tu vida en sus manos… pero ellos me caen simpáticos de vez en cuando... de niños teníamos un doctor muy cariñoso… pero cuando… como todas las persona importantes para mí se alejó… todos se marchaban a la capital…

Esto es un tiradero... Parece que un torpe dejó caer los expedientes al piso… esperen… este no está desordenado… es de Martha… "…_la paciente de la 203 Martha %%%%%% al menos logro la estabilidad; su caso es muy grave… y aun ni siquiera imaginamos que pueda tener… por lo que solo la sedamos… porque esa tos no la dejan ni descansar ni comer en paz…. Este caso es desconcertante… ha dado negativo en todos los estudios que conocemos… si logramos mantenerla estable toda una semana la enviaremos al "brookheaven hospital" ellos saben cómo recuperar a esta gente…"_

_Esa perra… se merece lo que le sucedió… no sufrió lo suficiente… esos domingos casi antes del amanecer esperando para rezarle a un dios que no oye ningún tipo de plegaria…. Los castigos arrodillados sobre los granos de maíz… esa vez que tuve piojos…. Perra… perra maldita…. Nunca nos amaste ni un poco…. Con mi padre tenían ese amor tan egoísta que nunca compartieron con nosotros…_

…

…

Salgo de ese cuarto, aun con el expediente de Martha en mis manos… creo que lo hago de costumbre… esos dos años que estuvo con nosotros bastaron para deformar mi vida… este pasillo tiene algo extraño…. Pero no puedo reconocer qué… me hace sentir triste y melancólico… pero… apenas recuerdo este hospital… papá nunca me trajo a ninguno… ni siquiera esa vez que tuve tanta fiebre que caí de la cama… para que no temblara el desgraciado me ató a la cama… lloraba horas para que me llevasen al baño… y si no me oían…. Tan humillante… seguro que por eso tampoco me toman en ningún trabajo… porque aún pueden sentir el olor de mi cama… huelen mi vergüenza…

En la pared hay un agujero… improvisado… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto en un hospital?...

No importa debo salir de aquí…

…

…

Una escalera de tubo... mejor bajaré con cuidado... me arrojaría por ella… pero solo lo he logrado en misiones al estilo "call of duty" y estoy consciente de que no me parezco un tercio a esos hijos de perra afortunados… que solo con una colección de información y aun así consiguen ser idolatrados por idiotas como yo…

En el piso hay algo baboso…. Un cachorro muerto… un animalito muerto de un palazo…. Mi descenso termino en una especie de túnel del metro…. ¡Detesto los sitios concurridos! ¿Qué hago en un metro?... toda esa gente mirándome… viendo a un perdedor a la cara… cuando estoy en sitios públicos como estos cierro los ojos y solo deseo estar en mi casa… en mi cuarto…. y lo deseo tanto… tanto…. Estar entre las penumbras de mi cuarto… entre mi suciedad... acercándome a mí mismo…. Y a veces me sucede de tener suerte…

**Al abrir los ojos después de esa reflexión se encontró sentado en su cama, lo de la carretera y la casa y el hospital había sido un sueño… una pesadilla que olvidaría en un par de segundos…**

Como adoro mis sabanas azules y descuidadas… en realidad las detesto… ásperas… sucias y vulgares… pero me dan seguridad… me daría mucha pena decirle a mi hermana que me gustan las sábanas suaves… o que quiero que las lave más seguido… y yo nunca las limpié por mí mismo… pero lo que solo espero a que ella inmiscuya en mi cuarto y haga el trabajo por mí…

Este es mi minúsculo departamento… tengo una deprimente cocina en al que solo suelo recalentar las sobras de lo que mi hermana atrae, o de las porquerías que ordeno hasta la puerta de mi casa….

El pomo se rompió cuando aún tenía mi último trabajo, antes de ser un desempleado… cuando podía mantener mi automóvil…. Fueron 17 meses muy largos… 17 meses sin trabajo… apenas me siento bien diciendo que este departamento es mío cuando sé que es mi hermana quien lo mantiene… mi cuñado paga esto con tal de no tenerme en casa… ese hijo de puta, perro afortunado peleando sobre esos temas teniéndome a mi comiendo en su mesa… no esperó a que me fuese… pobre Emily… ella estaba tan avergonzada…. Yo tenía tanta hambre de comida de verdad que me quede tragando pasta mientras ella y su estúpido elegante marido discutían mi destino frente a mis ojos... descubrí lo que hubiese sucedido tarde o temprano si la perra de Martha no se hubiese muerto.

Muchos niños han visto a sus padres pelear en frente de ellos… pero yo veía a mi hermana pequeña y su genial esposo empresario….

Ella decía de llevarme a casa, para asegurar que comiese todas las comidas… me sentí como un niño, cada vez más pequeño, él decía de invitarme a comer una vez a la semana… me sentía como el abuelo inservible y decrépito….

**Abrió la puerta del departamento que desembocó en un salón de preescolar. Se agachó con cuidado y tomó uno de los muñecos fuera de lugar y vio la bandera arrojada en el piso; parecía que alguien había estado peleando ahí.**

Quien diría que el salón de preescolar estaría revuelto… el cenit de los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida están en este salón…. Gloria…. La dulce encargada de cuidar de los niños…. Me enamoraste… y yo… un idiota universitario… cedí a tus encantos de mujer…. Y venia después de clases inagotables para leer cuentos… para jugar con el racimo de larvas que cuidabas como un canguro…. Y aun… puedo sentir esa risitas… esas risas violentas…esos espasmos del diafragma… esas mierdas que uno suele hacer cuando es feliz… esa contracción voluntaria de las cuerdas vocales…. Todo lo que yo reemplacé por caracteres en mayúsculas… sin duda esos sonidos eran "LOL" eran "XD"… porque ya ni Emily reía cuando estábamos juntos… y Gloria solía reír… lo peor fue la última vez que la vi reír…

*flash back*

_Edward se acercó con un ramillete de rosas rojas hasta la muchacha de largos bucles dorados y unos transparentes ojos celestes…. Una sonrisa color durazno cautivadora y pestañas largas, como columpios en la luna._

_-:- ¿Y esto?- dijo ella recibiendo las flores y sonrojándose apenas un poco._

_-:- Gloria… por favor…. Sé mi amada… ¿Serías mi novia?- tras decir esas palabras se puso de rodillas a sus pies, los niños curiosos observaban la escena, quizás las niñas más expectantes que los jóvenes._

_-:- ¡Claro que no!-dijo la muchacha devolviéndole las flores de inmediato. - ¿Es una mala broma, verdad?... casi caigo- comenzó a reírse; logrando en los niños se riesen de él también. Su corazón desnudo yacía en el suelo. Mientras él se ponía de pie y como una sombra salía del sitio._

_*fin del flashback*_

Mujeres… ¡Todas unas perras! Mi maestra de preescolar fue igual… todos me molestaban… y me golpeaba… y ella decía que solo necesitaba hacer amigos…. Nunca fui amado, ni siquiera por los extraños…

…

..

**Al acomodar la bandera en su sitio una puerta se abrió, podía salir por fin del sitio de preescolar. Pero antes de marcharse tomó un gato de peluche.**

Me recuerda el gato de Emily… no quise matarlo… es que solo estaba tan triste… y sin embargo el animal huyó de mí… solo necesitaba un abrazo… pero ese rasguño en mi rostro… desencadenó el final del animal… me sentía bien haciéndole lo que me habían hecho ese día en la escuela… pero cuando me di cuenta en lo que me había convertido… me sentí muy mal…  
ahora devuelvo mis agresiones creando a mi entorno de manera digital… haciendo sufrir a modelos 3d de esas personas que detesto… o poniéndole sus nombres a mis enemigos… los cuales puedo matar…

La puerta conduce a unas escaleras... que me llevaron al subsuelo de antes… lamentablemente cada paso que daba en un escalón lo borraba… ya no pudo volverme…

El piso esta baboso de sangre… y las paredes tiene vigas hacia afuera… no… ¡Son venas! Esta porquería está viva…

El suelo tiene un agujero… y parece llevarme… adonde estaba antes de mi cuarto… ahora que lo recuerdo… nunca estuve realmente en mi cuarto… mejor será que baje, para encontrar una salida…

…

…

**Al bajar caminó por una especie de canal, peor no pudo llegar al final, porque un cadáver en la orilla lo detuvo... el conocía a ese sujeto...**

Esta muerto… sus dedos mutilados… fueron mi culpa… quedé atrapado en un árbol, lo recuerdo… estaba atado de una soga…. Y el sufrió la pedida de un dedo y medio al cortar la soga con una navaja…. Nunca nos percatamos de los inconsciente que fue de tomar con su manos uno de los extremos de la soga… le dije que me debía una… y no pude devolvérsela…

Si bien él fue un hijo de perra conmigo… también fue lo más parecido a mi amigo…si bien a todos les preocupaba mi virginidad…. Él fue el único que hacia algo al respecto… en preparatoria emborrachó a la puta del curso... y se desmayó en la mesa del ponche… le salvé la vida quitando su rostro del líquido… fue una vergüenza…

Ella me dio mucha pena… perras por todas partes…

…. Recorriendo el pasillo veo una parte sin rejilla... y del fondo parece ingresar algo de luz…

…

…

**Con cuidado se acercó y decidió trepar por las paredes derruidas.**

**Al llegar hasta arriba parece una especie de azotea, pero en una de las esquinas está roto el techo y unas marcas de sangre conduce nuevamente adentro del edificio.**

…

…

El edificio parece ahora un hotel… en uno de los cuartos… hay tres platos con avena… en realidad dos están llenos… y un tercero está casi vacío… el pasillo esta mojado… como si alguien hubiese salido de la ducha caminando… este departamento… es… lindo….

Pero mejor me voy… pero ahora recuerdo… de donde venía… mi hermana quería que la llevase a la policía… llegó muy angustiada con una carta entre sus manos…. Los perros ahora escriben cartas…. Malditas todas….

_*flashback*_

_La puerta fue golpeada sutilmente,… la puerta sonando nuevamente… y la persona con la carta rompe en un llanto silencioso. Sin esperar a que nadie le abriese la puerta se adentró un par de pasos en la casa y con la mirada angustiosa recorrió el departamento._

_-:- mamá quería verte…- la joven saco de su bolso una carta, que quedó en su mano sin ser recibida. Como empujada por algo invisible ella soltó el sobre retrocediendo su brazo hacia atrás y luego llevándolo hasta su pecho. - ¿Estás aquí?... esta tan obscuro… - ella no podía verlo, pero solo porque estaba obscuro…. – mamá… dijo que quería vernos en casa… antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_

_-:- ¡Ya es tarde!- se oyó una voz desde un rincón obscuro del cuarto, Ed apagó el diminuto monitor y se volteó en su silla giratoria._

_-:- pero mamá…._

_-:- ella solo tiene que hablar con uno de nosotros… hay uno de nosotros que ella nunca podrá olvidar… y paradójicamente es el que menos tiempo ha pasado con ella… ¡No tenemos por qué ir!- dijo él fríamente mientras veía a su delicada hermana casi desojándose como una flor…_

_-:- ¡Edward!- _

_-:- ¡EMILY!- la voz en medio de la obscuridad junto dijo el nombre de la muchacha muy molesto_

_-:- ella nos necesita… Ed… hermano…_

_De repente se oyeron los pasos del hombre de la obscuridad que se aceraron a la muchacha y le tomó el brazo de mal modo y lo empujó hacia atrás._

_-:- ¡Si vas eres una idiota!- levantó uno de sus brazos a la altura del hombro del brazo opuesto preparándose para lanzar una bofetada a la joven, pero una sensación violenta y miserable lo invadió, impidiéndolo. Se sintió una bestia, sin dejar de mirar a la jovencita varios años menor que él. Y bajó el brazo amenazante de malas ganas. – ¡No llores!..._

_-:- Ed… ¿Me ibas a golpear?... – muchacha le tomo una de las manos…_

_-:- Emily… sentía que tenía que decirlo… perdón por lo de tu gato…_

_-:- eso ya no importa… y si es tan importante para ti… no iré a ver a mamá…_

_-:- ella pudo vivir con nosotros toda la vida… pero fue ella la que nos dejó… si tiene piernas que venga ella a nosotros… - el joven de facciones rudas comenzó a derramar contadas lágrimas_

_-:-sh… no digas más… creo que él está aquí… le tengo miedo…- dijo ella mientras Edward la abrazaba protectoramente. _

_-:- ¿Recuerdas…que no hablaríamos jamás de eso?... él no está aquí…._

_*fin del flashback*_

Que mierda…. Mi vida entera es una enorme nube de mierda…. Ahora recuerdo porque comencé a conducir por esta carretera…. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza… casi golpeo a Emily…ella… buscó a nuestra madre… y se escribía con ella… no muy seguido… pero para su cumpleaños o navidad… y así fue cuando ella le dijo a Emily que se fue… porque quedó embarazada otra vez… y que lo arrojo, al bastardo a la basura…. Pero luego la culpa no la dejó estar con nosotros… sé que ese niño no tenía la culpa de arruinar nuestras vidas… pero Emily le tienen mucho miedo… siempre temió que viniese por venganza desde el otro mundo… la mujeres creen cada cosa…. Imagínate que mi madre creyó que podría matar a mi hermano menor y vernos a los ojos...

Ella nos arruino al vida… creo que nos mató a los tres….

La puerta que debía darme a un pasillo de una especie de pensión un hotel… ahora me lleva a la autopista…. Estoy comenzando a creer que si morí en el accidente… o en la crisis de asma en la casa vieja…

Que tristeza un matemático y físico teórico muerto en un pueblo de mala muerte…. Sin trabajo… con suciedad de más de 7 días… un promedio sobresaliente en toda la carrera… y premios… ¿Pero de que me sirven? Soy un estorbo… un ser inservible… a veces cuando me acuesto a dormir… pienso en mi hermano o hermana… quizás pudo haber sido un médico y salvar vidas… o un policía e impartir la más precaria de nuestras justicias… si yo hubiese muerto…. Mi madre hubiese deseado a mi hermano o hermana… y de seguro hubiese hecho más cosas que yo….

Ahora camino por la autopista recordando que la loca de mi madre nos citó… y no se en que momento llegué tan cerca de su actual domicilio… ella nunca abandono este entorno pueblerino…. No sabe lo que son los abusones de la ciudad…

Cerca mío hay una casa en llamas… ¿Podría alguien quedar con vida?... mejor intento al menos hacer algo útil de mi vida…

…

…

**Entró en la casa; nada parecía sobrevivir a las llamas… salvo varias fotos que consumían muy lentamente por el calor… eran fotos de Emily y de él… eso explicaba por qué no había fotografías de ellos de pequeños…**

Esta fotografía es mía… apenas tengo cabello en esta fotografía… fue poco después de que haya nacido Emily… ella conservaba fotografías nuestras… escucho murmullos desde el baño… no quiero verla… mejor debería dejarla que se queme en su infierno… rayos… hace calor aquí… ¿una voz de hombre?... ¿y si alguien está intentando matarla?... no me sorprendería… pero por algún motivo no puedo evitarlo… quiero salvarla…

El calor es excesivo y sé que no hay nada para mí no quiero volver a verla… nada va a cambiar… el fuego esta envolviéndome parcialmente mientras me quedo estático… y comienzo a quedarme dormido por el espeso humo… creo que puedo ver una figura masculina salir del cuarto de baño de la casa… su brazo está herido… y su rostro me parece tan familiar. Pero parece que no puede verme… está como poseído.

-:- hey!- me duermo mientras pienso que no existe un botón un de "esc"… o de "skip" y el aire caliente corroe mis vías respiratorias destrozadas por el asma… y se quema mi ropa con olor a vergüenza… y en el piso caliente de madera comienzo a sentirme cómodo.

…

…

-**:- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!... Ed… ¡Ed!... - una joven con una cortada en la frente le cubría la visión del cielo. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba tendido sobre la autopista… ya había llovido… el auto había chocado con algo, aun no se sabía con qué, ya que estaba completamente envuelto en llamas… y su hermana estaba cuidando de él… todo había sido un sueño… y nada más… y comenzó a llorar… se sentía destruido, con su ropa despidiendo olor a quemado, igual que su cabello… Después de decir que no iría había recorrido la autopista para llegar a verla a esa mujer que los había abandonado… un sinsentido… como su vida… **

El corte sobre frente de Emily bastó para hacerme sentir vivo… su sangre cayendo en mi cara… no puedo evitar abrazarla… la ambulancia que está junto a nosotros… me hace pensar que estuve inconsciente una eternidad…. Pero ya no importa…. Con cuidado me dejo estar sobre la camilla y suspiro aliviado… la ambulancia comienza su movimiento arrullador sobre la carretera. A pesar de estar atado intento sentarme espantado por las ventanillas traseras observo los camiones retorcidos bloqueando el camino por el lado en que yo venía… nada había sido un sueño… estaban en la autopista.

…

…

Final del capítulo bonos!  
dedicado a mi gran amigo Alternate self! …  
bueno... el verdadero Edward recorriendo la autopista….

Un personaje bastante típico del folklore friki… (Pero llevado a los extremos) ¿Cuál fue su impresión?


End file.
